Truth Be Told
by Truth
Summary: Lily Evans has just started Hogwarts. Pranks, friends, envy, romance etc...rated PG13 for language. It would probably be best if you just skimmed through the first few chapters. R&R! ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Truth Be Told  
  
By: Truth  
  
Summary: Lily Evans has just started Hogwarts. She has already made friends with a model and the marauders in the first few days. Although, she's still not figured out if they like her back. She's ready to prove to her parents, teachers, her friends and to herself, that she can make it as a muggle-born witch. WARNING: Marauders, models/tomboys and weird crazy parents. Seines of violence, hard language and nudity in chapters. OK, I just had to put 'nudity' in there because that's what they put warning things before movies instead of 'sex'. So there will be sex in later chapters I think. Don't worry, I'll warn you beforehand.  
  
Some markers before I start: 1) ~*~ -means the time goes into Lily's and the other's 7th year. 2) ~ means a different time/place/person's view I might add something later if I need to, just try to check up on it.  
  
And remember, this is only the first chapter, I'm almost finished school so I can update lots probably if I'm not too busy! This first part is kind of feeble but I had fun writing it. Yay! School's almost over! Whoo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything out of the Harry Potter books. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own Sara, Cecilia and Pauline.  
  
Anyway, on with the story. ONWARD!  
  
~*~CHAPTER ONE (1)- The Beginning ~*~  
  
Lily just got sorted and sat down by herself at the Gryffindor house table. A little while later, a girl with long brown hair down to her shoulders got sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Lily had a weird feeling, like she saw that girl before, other than on the train and in the boats over to Hogwarts.  
  
The girl came over to her and asked if she could sit next to her. Lily nodded and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Thanks." The girl said and took a seat next to Lily's right. The girl started looking around the hall.  
  
"Ex-excuse me. But I think I've seen you before. Are you a muggleborn?" Lily asked. The girl looked at her. "No, no I'm not." She said eyeing Lily. "I'm Sara Whitmore. I'm a model, you've might have seen me in a magazine somewhere." Lily nodded.  
  
"Ah, now I remember!" Lily said. Sara smiled. "And you are?" She asked. "Lily Evans." Lily said. "Pleasure to meet you Lily." Sara said sticking out her hand for Lily to shake. Lily did so and smiled. 'Looks like I have a new friend already!' Lily thought.  
  
Lily looked curiously around the Great Hall.  
  
"You're a muggleborn?" Sara asked. "Because you asked if I was one so that must mean.." "Yeah. I am." Lily said looking back at Sara.  
  
Sara nodded. "Have any older siblings? That are wizards or witches by any chance?" Sara asked. "I have an older sister, but she's not a wizard." Lily said.  
  
"Ah. I see." Sara said. "I have an older sister also. But she's a witch. She's down the table there." Sara pointed down the table.  
  
Lily looked but there were a few too many girls to pick out Sara's sister.  
  
"How old is she?" Lily asked. "16." Sara said.  
  
Lily and Sara looked up at Dumbledore as he stood up. "The sorting's over already?" Lily whispered to Sara. "What do you mean already? That took ages." Sara whispered back.  
  
"Welcome all new and old students. Hope your summer went well. As all you older students know, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. And there had been a new tree planted on the grounds and I warn you not to go near it, for it will probably tear you limb from limb. Well, that is all I have to say for now. Enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore said and clapped his hands together delightfully and the food appeared on the table.  
  
After talking with several different people and eating several different foods, Lily and Sara started walking back to the Gryffindor tower with their Prefect. "Follow me please." She said as she started to lead the first years.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they came to a portrait of a fat lady in a frilly pink dress. "Password?" She asked. "Pixie sticks." The Prefect said and the fat lady swung her portrait open. Lily looked back in amazement as they entered the portrait hole.  
  
She glanced as Sara who was now looking around the room they entered.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room. You can study, talk, or just play with your friends here, but I suggest you don't do any....fooling around in here unless you want to get points taken off." The Prefect said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Now, the girls dormitories is up the stairs to your right, boys same on your left. Any questions?" Nobody said anything. "Good, now you can ask me or any of the teachers in case you need any help with anything. I suggest you go to bed soon because there are classes tomorrow." The Prefect then left them to their selves.  
  
Lily and Sara looked around the common room.  
  
"Do you want to go look at our dormitory?" Lily asked Sara after they stopped looking around. Sara nodded. "All right."  
  
The two girls walked up to their dormitory. They saw a door that had a little sign on it that said 'First Year Girls'. "Ah, here it is." Lily said opening the door.  
  
Three girls were in there already. One had braided long copper hair, freckles, a pudgy face and brown eyes, the other girl had short black hair with a buck teeth and green eyes, and the last one had long brown hair with blonde streaks in it and golden eyes. They all looked at Lily and Sara as they entered. The girl with the golden eyes smiled and opened her mouth to say something but the girl with freckles beat her to it. "Oh look, it's Sara Whitmore. Shouldn't you be out somewhere getting pampered and with some boy?" She said. Sara looked at her with a weird glint in her eye. "I am aware of what the magazine said about my last week. But no, it's not true." She said. "What's not true?" Lily asked confused. "Look." The girl with golden eyes said handing Lily a magazine. Lily looked down at it and read the column.  
  
SARA WHITMORE, (11) IS GROWING UP TOO FAST. SHE IS SAID TO BE SEEN KISSING BOB PETERS (17) AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SCHOOL YEAR PARTY THE WHITMORE'S HAD AUGUST, 29TH. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL SHE DID. SHE THEN TOOK HIM UP STAIRS FOR QUITE A FEW HOURS. 'THEY CAME BACK, THEIR CLOTHES ALL RUFFLED AND THEIR HAIR ALL MESSED UP.' SAYS A SOURCE. SARA DISAGREES AS TO WHAT HAPPENS. 'I WASN'T EVEN AT THE PARTY. I WAS OVER AT THE BEACH SWIMMING. IT WAS A HOT DAY AND I WAS TIRED.' IT WAS INDEED A HOT DAY THAT DAY, BUT NO ONE SAYS THEY HAD SAW SARA SWIMMING THAT DAY. SARA'S MOTHER SCOWLED AT US AND TOLD US 'GO STUFF YOURSELVES'.  
  
There was a picture of Sara at the bottom of the page as Lily finished reading the small article. Lily handed the magazine back to the girl and looked at Sara.  
  
"How could you even believe those magazines? They're a bunch of rubbish." Sara said scowling at the girl with the freckles.  
  
"Why would they lie?" The girl asked. "To get you to read them." Sara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh-ah." The girl with freckles said wagging her finger at them. "They would get sued if they weren't true." "Obviously not, because they haven't been sued." The girl with golden eyes said.  
  
The girl with freckles glared at them. "You guys are stupid. I'm out of here." She said grabbing the girl with buck teeth's arm and pulling her out of the room.  
  
"That was Cecilia and Pauline, don't mind Cecilia, she's just jealous." The girl with golden blonde hair said. Lily and Sara smiled at the girl. "As you know, I'm Sara Whitmore." Sara said. "I'm Lily Evans." Lily said. "I'm Arabella Figg." The girl said. They all grinned at each other.  
  
~  
  
The next day, Arabella, Lily and Sara rushed down to their first classes, Charms. They were going to be late. "Where the hell is the classroom?" Sara said as they ran down the corridors looking for the charms classroom. "Oh my god, stop!" Lily yelled as the floor was.icy? Arabella, Lily and Sara stopped running but they kept moving, and very fast too. Arabella and Sara crashed into each other but Lily just laughed and pointed at them. "Ow!" Arabella and Sara said rubbing their heads as they kept sliding on the ice- type floor. Lily moved her feet in such a way as if she were ice-skating. "What are you doing?" Arabella asked Lily. "Ice-skating." Lily replied.  
  
"That's.what, exactly?" Sara asked. "Just that, Ice. Skating. You have these shoes with a sharp metal type things on the bottom of them and you go on ice in the winter time and skate around on it.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Arabella asked. "It's fun." Lily said. They stopped sliding right beside a door. "Maybe this is the charms classroom." Lily said. Arabella and Sara stood up and they all peaked in the door.  
  
A small man was standing on a pile of books behind a desk. "Miss. Evans, Figg and Whitmore, welcome! I was hoping you'd be arriving soon." He said gesturing them to come in. Arabella, Lily and Sara came in and took the only seats left at a table at the back, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hello." A boy said sitting at a table next to them. "I'm James Potter." He had short, messy black hair, blue eyes and glasses. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Lily said blushing a little more, though nobody really noticed. Three other boys were sitting beside James. They all introduced themselves to each other.  
  
"Did the floor outside the classroom seem perhaps.slippery, to you?" Sirius asked. Arabella, Lily and Sara looked at each other. "Yes." They said. The four boys grinned. "That was you?" Lily asked. The four boys nodded.  
  
"My dad had a book on charms that I-er-borrowed from him and that spell to put ice on the floor was in there so I just put it on the floor outside the charms classroom." James said grinning.  
  
"Well, you did a nice job on it."  
  
~  
  
The class went by fast as they were only taking notes and the three girls and the four boys talked lots.  
  
All seven of them walked out of the class room last. "We have.Transfiguration next." Lily said looking at her chart. "It's that way this time." She pointed back across the ice. "Crap." Arabella said. "Come on, it's easy." Peter said and ran and started sliding across the ice. "See?" He said looking back. Lily did the same thing.  
  
"Dumb ice. Hate it, hate it all." Sara said scowling down at the ice. "Fell down last time did you?" Remus said grinning. Sara looked back at him. "No, of course not." She lied. Remus shook his head, obviously not believing her. "Come on, follow me." He said grabbing her hand and started pulling her across the ice.  
  
"Hey!" Arabella said. "Come on, I'll help you." James said grabbing her hand and helping her across the ice like Remus did.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate ice." Sara said looking down at her hands and scowling. Remus laughed. "You have to admit, I was a pretty good skater!" He said. The rest all rolled their eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
They skated across the ice, dodging some people that had fallen down. Once they got across (Arabella having fallen down and almost pulling James down too), they started walking to Transfiguration.  
  
"All right class. You'll each be turning a quill into a banana." McGonagall said once everyone settled down and they took 20 minutes taking notes.  
  
"How easy." Sirius said putting his feet up on the table and sitting back in his chair with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Once you finish this, you may leave back to your common room. I expect you all probably won't finish this today." McGonagall said ignoring Sirius and handed out quills to everyone. "Point your wand at your quill and say Pacile. Its pronounced 'pa-sigh-L'. Do try and pronounce it right. And concentrate!" McGonagall said pointedly at Sirius.  
  
"May we eat the banana?" Peter asked. A few people laughed. "Let me look at it before you eat it." McGonagall said.  
  
Everybody looked down at their pencil. Sirius looked quit bored. "Pacile." He said except it came out 'pa-sil'. His quill bent in the middle and turned green. Sirius frowned.  
  
"Pacile." Sara said pointing her wand at her own quill. It turned into a banana like it was suppose to. Sara put up her hand. "I finished Professor McGonagall." She said.  
  
McGonagall came over and checked her banana over. "Very good Miss Whitmore. 5 points to Gryffindor for being the first to complete your task. You may eat it if you'd like." She said. "And you may go back to your common room."  
  
Sara peeled her banana and got up and started making her way to the door. "You're right Sirius. Very easy." She said as she passed Sirius. Sirius scowled at her and stared hard down at his green, bent quill.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I finished too!" Remus said putting up his hand. McGonagall walked over to him. "Very good Mr. Lupin. You may eat yours and leave as well."  
  
Remus grinned, peeled his banana and rushed up to Sara. "Me too!" Lily and James said putting up their hands.  
  
Sara, Remus, Lily and James left the classroom together all eating their bananas.  
  
Sirius came out with Peter after the class ended. Sirius grumbling and Peter eating his banana.  
  
"What took you so long? I thought you said it was easy." James asked. Sirius looked darkly at him. "McGonagall must have jinxed my banana just because I said that." He said.  
  
Arabella noticing Sirius hadn't eaten his banana said "Are you going to eat that?" Sirius looked at his banana. "Huh? Oh right. I guess I deserve this since-" He started to say and held the banana up. "Great." Arabella said and grabbed it away from him. She peeled it and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Sirius said grabbing it back. Arabella looked up at him, her mouth open and mashed banana was in it. Not a pretty sight.  
  
~*~ "Oh that was funny!" James said and they all laughed except Sirius. "No it wasn't." Sirius mumbled. "You're right.it was hilarious!" Lily said and they all laughed even harder. Sirius sniffed haughtily. "You're a bunch of wankers. The lot of you." He said rolling his eyes. ~*~ 


	2. Meeting Jessica

Truth Be Told  
  
THANK YOUS: Kellyn,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people except Cecilia, Pauline, Sara and Jessica. I think that just about clears that all up.  
  
If I make any spelling mistakes or anything like that, don't hurt me please! I'll try to fix them. And when they were changing the quills into bananas, I accidentally put 'pencil' instead of 'quill' heh...heh...Oh! And guess what! I got the fifth Harry Potter book! Whooooo! *jumps up into the air and whoops* I was so hyper today about it, my mother was getting scared.lol, actually, she laughed at me when I almost punched a guy out for getting in my way of getting the book. (Hey mister, if you're reading this I'm sorry 'bout that, just, NEVER get in my way of my Harry Potter book! Cheers!)  
  
OK, this is just a short chapter about where Lily and Arabella meet Sara's sister and I just added a bit more at the end to make it a little more interesting or else this chapter would be boring as hell and really, really short.  
  
Last Time on TBT:  
  
"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Sirius said grabbing it back. Arabella looked up at him, her mouth open and mashed banana was in it. Not a pretty sight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh that was funny!" James said and they all laughed except Sirius. "No it wasn't." Sirius mumbled. "You're right.it was hilarious!" Lily said and they all laughed even harder. Sirius sniffed haughtily. "You're a bunch of wankers. The lot of you." He said rolling his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
()*()  
()*()  
=( o-o )=Chapter Two (2)- Meeting Jessica =( o-o )=  
  
"Hey, let's go to the library!" Lily suggested as her, Arabella and Sara were lazing around in their dormitory. They were finished classes and they didn't have any homework so they were quite bored.  
  
Arabella and Sara groaned.  
  
"Come on, I want to check it out." Lily said crossing her arms over her chest. "It's something to do."  
  
"Fine!" Arabella said throwing her hands up in the air and walking out of the door, Sara and Lily following her.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the common room where a bunch of noise hit their ears.  
  
A pretty girl about a foot taller than all of them walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Sara! Who're your little friends?" She said in an excited manor.  
  
The girl had long blonde hair that went down to her elbows, bright happy blue eyes, a very skinny figure and long legs. She flicked her hair behind her.  
  
"This is Lily Evans and Arabella Figg." Sara said pointing to each of them in turn. "Meet my sister," Sara gestured at the tall blond girl who grinned showing perfect, straight, white teeth. "Jessica."  
  
Jessica stuck out her hand to shake Sara's friends' hands just like Sara did to Lily at the feast.  
  
"Pleasure, have to keep up on my little sisters business you know" Jessica said winking at Lily and Arabella and Sara rolled her eyes. "Now, where were you going?" Jessica said losing her friendly manor, putting her hands on her hips and scowling down at Sara.  
  
"The library." Sara said. Jessica tried to stay in her serious manor but the edges of her lips were curving upward. "Right then, go on." Jessica said and gestured them to go.  
  
Sara started laughing when they reached the portrait and she put a hand on it. "That look doesn't really suit you Jess!" She said before leaving. Jessica grinned.  
  
~  
  
Lily ran her finger across the spines of the books on the shelves in the library. She stopped on a large book and took it down from the shelve. She smiled and went over to the table where Arabella was looking at a romance novel and Sara was staring at the wall, blowing bubbles with her bubble gum and popping them with her teeth as she put the bubble back in her mouth.  
  
"Look here!" Lily said and Sara and Arabella looked up at her. Lily held out the book. "It's on Transfiguration." Lily said. Sara looked back at the wall and Arabella went back to her book, both plainly not interested. Lily frowned. "You know, Transfiguration.turning yourselves into animals." Lily said. "We know what transfiguration is Lils." Arabella said. "But we just don't care at the moment." Lily frowned deeper. "Fine! If you two want bad marks then suit yourself!" She said and sat down at the table, and flipped to the first page of the book.  
  
Lily, Arabella and Sara sat there for a few more minutes until Sara stood up. "My gum's lost its taste. And I'm bored out of my mind. I'm going back." Sara said and left.  
  
Arabella got up 20 minutes later. "I'm going to go back. It's stifling in here, I can't stand it anymore!" She said.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Whatever you say." Lily mumbled as she listened to Arabella's footsteps die away.  
  
~  
  
Lily sat there for a few more hours, flipping through the Transfiguration book trying out the spells on different books now and then. She jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Lily turned around and looked up. The librarian was standing there, looking down at her with her arms crossed and a sneer on her face. The librarian was a short, thin woman as librarians usually are, with glasses and long hair tied tightly into a bun at the back of her head.  
  
"Hello." Lily said blinking hard as her eyes hurt from reading.  
  
The librarian chewed on her tongue and raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Am-am I... doing something wrong?" Lily asked bewildered as to what the librarian wanted. "No," The librarian said in a high voice like a small child which made Lily want to laugh but she held it back. "But I'm highly disappointed in you, being a first year and your first day and all." Lily was even more bewildered as to what the librarian meant.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
"And denying it! As if you don't know!" The librarian said her voice getting louder.  
  
"I-I swear! I don't know what you're talking ab-"  
  
"Don't you deny it! You're the only one in here!"  
  
Lily looked fearfully around the room for what the librarian was talking about unless the librarian was just dumb or something. Then Lily inhaled a horrible smell. Lily waved her hand in front of her nose trying to make the smell go away.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked making a face.  
  
"You did it! You through Dungbombs at me!" The librarian exclaimed, clearly getting frustrated.  
  
"NO I didn't!" Lily said also getting frustrated.  
  
Just then, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came from behind a bookshelf. "It was us Madam." Remus said. The Librarian spun around and scowled at them. "You!" She yelled in her high voice that the boys all broke out in grins. "You did this?"  
  
The boys nodded and wiped the grins off their faces though Lily could see the edges of their mouths twitching.  
  
The librarian scrunched her nose. "You better clean this up or there'll be heck to pay!" She said making the boys bite their lips and Lily put her hand over her mouth. This woman was not scary looking at all, she sounded like an overgrown child.  
  
The librarian then stalked away trying to get somewhere not near the smell.  
  
"Well, guess we better get to it then." Peter said sighing. "Too bad she accused you Lily or we would've gotten away with it."  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why did you do it in the first place?" She asked.  
  
The boys grinned. "It's fun!" They said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed." She said getting up and slipping the book off the table and carrying it out of the library.  
  
~  
  
"Stupid librarian, who does she think she is accusing people like that?" Sirius said taking out his wand and looking once more at the book they found on how to make a large fan appear.  
  
"Uh, the librarian?" Remus suggested raising his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Bloticous." Sirius said. A small, paper fan shot out of the end of his wand. The four boys stared at it.  
  
"Ooh, good job Sirius. Now we can all go back to the common room." James said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't understand. I said it right!" Sirius said running his hand through his hair and looked back down at the book.  
  
"Gemme that!" James said taking the book away from Sirius.  
  
James took out his wand and said "Bloficous!" A large fan came out of the end of his wand. It started whirling and the stench went away.  
  
"Oh I see! I thought that was a 't' not a 'f'!" Sirius yelled over the sound. The three other boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Remus yelled.  
  
The four boys excited out of the library.  
  
~  
  
The librarian started to walk back to her desk as she heard a loud, whirling sound. 'What in the devil have those boys done now?' She thought. She sighed and placed her books that she had in her hands on the table as she saw the fan floating in mid air blowing papers off her desk. Shaking her head. She stopped the fan with her wand and went to sorting papers reminding herself to tell off the boys the next time they came in.  
  
~ 


	3. History of Magic, Logan and a Little Tas...

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters except Sara, Jessica, Cecilia and Pauline.  
  
OK, this is hopefully better than the last chapter, the last chapter was just introducing you to Jessica, Sara sister, so I don't blame you if you're bored out of your mind. Sometimes I really hate the 24 hours before you can read the story or read the reviews. That just makes me mad! And Thanks to the people who reviewed me. I'm sorry I didn't put the last two peoples names on my last chapter but oh well, guess you can't win 'em all eh? I'll put them on now then.  
  
Thanks to : Kristi and MysticSorceror  
  
Last time on TBT:  
  
The librarian started to walk back to her desk as she heard a loud, whirling sound. 'What in the devil have those boys done now?' She thought. She sighed and placed her books that she had in her hands on the table as she saw the fan floating in mid air blowing papers off her desk. Shaking her head. She stopped the fan with her wand and went to sorting papers reminding herself to tell off the boys the next time they came in.  
  
~  
  
~*~CHAPTER THREE (3) History of Magic, Logan and a Little Taste of Dust~*~  
  
Lily, Arabella and Sara were walking down to breakfast the next day.  
  
"I'm starving!" Sara moaned. "Why is the Great Hall so far away?"  
  
Lily and Arabella rolled their eyes. "Hey, I never saw that door there before." Arabella said pointing to a door. The door had an old looking handle and around it, was a leaf pattern.  
  
"I wonder what's in it." Lily said.  
  
Sara groaned. "We're never going to get to breakfast!" She said. Lily and Arabella scowled at her. "You go, we'll catch up to you then." Arabella said.  
  
Sara sighed. "I'll just wait for you guys out here." She said.  
  
"If you say so." Lily said and turned the doorknob.  
  
Lily and Arabella stepped inside. It was a large dark red room with 5 black chairs surrounding a black coffee table that was shinning from the light outside the door and a lone chandelier that shone dully from the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa." Arabella said walking over to the chairs.  
  
Lily followed her and the two girls jumped as the door slammed behind them and disappeared. Lily looked fearfully at Arabella as the room went from its clean state to a dusty old, run-down state.  
  
The floor, chairs, table and chandelier were full of about 5 inches of dust and the light shone even dimmer as the dust covered the light-bulbs so Lily could only see Arabella's shadowy figure.  
  
"Oh my god, Lily? What happened?" Arabella asked fearfully.  
  
Lily gulped. "I-I don't know." She said her voice cracking. Arabella slowly moved over to where the door was. Lily could hear her moving her hand along the wall.  
  
Arabella gave a little squeak.  
  
"There's no door!" She said. Lily sneezed. "I think I'm allergic to dust." Lily said sneezing again.  
  
Arabella let out another squeak. "I think more dust is filling into the room!" She said urgently. Lily looked down at the floor but couldn't see anything but she could feel the soft dust creeping up her ankles.  
  
"Sara! She's out there!" Lily said her eyes widening. "She could help us!"  
  
Arabella and Lily started pounding on the door calling Sara's name.  
  
~  
  
Sara was leaning against the wall biting the inside of her cheek, waiting impatiently for Lily and Arabella were in when the door disappeared.  
  
Sara stood up straight and moved over to the door. "Guys?" She asked.  
  
Sara put her hand on the wall where the door was. Pounding of fists against the wall came from the inside and there were muffled words of Sara's name.  
  
Sara looked frantically around for something or someone to help her. She had her wand with her but she didn't know any spells that would blast open a wall.  
  
~  
  
Lily and Arabella were up to their necks in dust and were coughing furiously. "HELP!" They both screamed.  
  
~  
  
Sara didn't know what to do. The Great Hall was too far away to run to. Lily and Arabella would probably have suffocated by the time she came back with somebody. But then she saw a tall, burly boy about 15 come around a corner.  
  
"Hey you!" Sara called pointing at him. "Help me!" The boy came over to her and Sara recoiled as he was at least two heads taller than her and was staring down his nose at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"My friends went in this door you see and now it's disappeared and they're trapped in there, can't you hear them?" Sara said.  
  
The boy looked at the wall where Arabella and Lily were yelling out for help.  
  
"Stand back." He said to Sara as he took out his wand. Sara backed up and the boy blasted the wall away.  
  
Dust flew everywhere and everyone started coughing and sneezing. Lily and Arabella ran out of the room.  
  
The wall built back by its self and the dust had disappeared like nothing had happened.  
  
The boy put his wand away and started to walk down the corridors again. "Hey!" Sara said catching up with him and he looked at her. "Thanks."  
  
The boy nodded. "No problem." He said. "Aren't you that-" "Model? Yes. I'm Sara Whitmore." Sara said.  
  
"That's what I thought. I'm Logan Toraon." The boy said.  
  
Sara smiled and shook his hand. "You going to breakfast?" She asked. Logan nodded. "Me too."  
  
~  
  
"Do you think they're going to wait for us?" Arabella asked. Lily shook her head. "Not a chance." She said.  
  
Arabella and Lily started to follow them.  
  
~  
  
One thing about History of Magic is always bring something to do when you're in it. Lily of course, didn't take up on Logan's advice when he said that at breakfast seeing their timetable and they had History of Magic just before break.  
  
Sara being very friendly to Logan took his advice and ran back to the Gryffindor tower to get a book to read.  
  
Arabella had her colourful quill she bought back in Diagon Alley so she could doodle.  
  
Lily didn't think that she should be not paying attention on her second day of classes.  
  
But as soon as they sat in their seats and started to listen to Professor Binns talking, Sara had out her book and Arabella was doodling and Lily started day-dreaming out the window hoping to die.  
  
Near the middle of class, the girls snapped their heads over to Professor Binns where someone had let off a firecracker.  
  
Professor Binns didn't seem to notice as his papers on his desk were engulfed with flames and he kept reading a book out to the class. He did notice however when everybody started to laugh.  
  
"Now I don't see the fun in how Growden the third got skinned alive in the war of the-my papers!" Professor Binns said noticing his papers on his desk. He then took out his wand and said a spell so water came shooting out of the end of his wand and he repaired them.  
  
"Which one of you did this?" He asked looking up at the class. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter put up their hands. "Detention all of you." Then Professor Binns went back to reading out of the book and all of the class was whispering their 'that was awesome' to the four boys.  
  
~  
  
~*~  
  
( R/R!! please! 


	4. The Boys Change Their Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything else familiar. All I own is Sara, Jessica, Cecilia, Pauline and Logan.  
  
Thanks to : foreveranelf and Myself! Haha...*looks blankly at the computer screen*  
  
OK SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO DO THE ITALIC LETTERS (slanted letters)! IT WOULD BE ABOUT 7 PAGES LONG BUT NOOOO, YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE CHEEP AND NOT TELL ME HOW TO DO ITALICS!!! OH WELL, I GUESS YOU PEOPLE JUST HAVE TO WAIT A VERY LONG TIME UNTIL SOMEBODY TELLS ME HOW TO SLANT THE LETTERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 The boys change their name ~*~  
  
Last Time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"Which one of you did this?" He asked looking up at the class. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter put up their hands. "Detention all of you." Then Professor Binns went back to reading out of the book and all of the class was whispering their 'that was awesome' to the four boys.  
  
~  
  
Lily, Sara and Arabella met up with the four boys at lunch.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Lily asked them harshly.  
  
"Do what Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"Set off that firecracker at History of Magic!" Lily said.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "It was boring, and you weren't paying attention anyway." He said.  
  
"Looking at me were you?" Lily said. "I just happened to look your way." Sirius said shrugging.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Logan!" Sara said waving at Logan who was standing by another boy who was littler than him. Logan looked up at her as they came up to him and the boy.  
  
He nodded his head at Sara and raised an eyebrow at the other four boys.  
  
"Who're you?" Peter asked Logan.  
  
"Didn't you hear her? My name's Logan." Logan said looking down his nose at Peter who shrunk back a little. "Who might you four be?"  
  
"Remus Lupin." "Peter Pettigrew." "Sirius Black." "James Potter."  
  
Logan then glanced at the smaller boy and the smaller boy nodded. "Going for lunch?" Logan asked.  
  
~  
  
"I don't think I like him." Remus said looking at James who was sitting beside him.  
  
"Why? James is a lovable guy. And I thought he was our friend!" Sirius said grinning.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "No, I mean that Logan guy." He said.  
  
"Yeah, he seems a little..." Peter stopped mid-sentence as Logan looked down at them.  
  
He stared at them a few seconds before getting pulled back into conversation with the three girls.  
  
~*~  
  
"I never did like him." Remus said making a face in disgust.  
  
"Who, James? Didn't we talk about this before?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus scowled at Sirius. "You've got to stop doing that!"  
  
~*~  
  
That night the four boys had their detention with Professor Binns. They walked down to Professor Binns' office and once they saw it, they knew what they'd be doing.  
  
Professor Binns' office was piled with papers and books of all the sorts. And the four boys groaned as Professor Binns told them exactly what they were thinking they would be doing.  
  
"You boys are going to sort out all these papers and carry all those books over there, back to the library." Binns said pointing to the papers and then to the books in the corner. He then sat down at his desk and began to read something, probably for his next class he had.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter began picking up papers, and sorting them into Alphabetical order.  
  
~  
  
"Wonder what those boys have to do for detention?" Lily said later after 11 o'clock came and went and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't return.  
  
"Dunno, haven't had detention yet." Arabella said shrugging.  
  
"What do you mean 'yet'? We're not going to get detention!" Lily said.  
  
"Course we are, you can't expect us to go a whole 7 years without getting detention can you?" Sara said.  
  
Lily gaped at her.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I'm wiped." Sara said rubbing her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Yeah same." Arabella said.  
  
The four boys walked in through the portrait all scowling and holding their hands which hand small cuts on them and were bleeding slightly.  
  
"What did they make you guys do?" Arabella asked as they came level with the three girls and she took Sirius's hands in hers and looked at the small cuts. "Sort papers. We all got about a billion paper cuts." Peter said.  
  
"We are officially changing our names." James said loudly across the common room and a few people looked up.  
  
"Great." Sara said and her and Arabella started to walk over to the stairs to the dormitories. "No, wait. We're changing our names to the 'Marauders'!" James said. Sara and Arabella stopped and looked back.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because that detention was horrific so we want to make the teachers pay. We're going to make these seven years we're at Hogwarts a living hell for them." Sirius said. "By playing pranks on them."  
  
The three girls stared at him. "Won't that just land you in detention again?" Arabella asked.  
  
The four boys shrugged. "The teachers are worse off then us." James said.  
  
"Right, I'm going to bed too." Lily said and walked off with Sara and Arabella to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Pfhhht." James said. "Don't even care that we changed our name."  
  
~ 


	5. Pink With Little Purple Bunny Rabbits

Disclaimer: I OWN ALL THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I'M A MILLIONAIRE MWHAHAHA! No really, do I have to do this EVERY time I mean, we all KNOW who owns the Harry Potter characters, and it's not me. It's J.K. Rowling. All I own is Cecilia, Pauline (they don't seem to be in the story do they? Don't worry, I'll put them in later), Sara and Logan. I think that covers it all. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
LAST TIME ON TRUTH BE TOLD:  
  
"We are officially changing our names." James said loudly across the common room and a few people looked up.  
  
"Great." Sara said and her and Arabella started to walk over to the stairs to the dormitories. "No, wait. We're changing our names to the 'Marauders'!" James said. Sara and Arabella stopped and looked back.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because that detention was horrific so we want to make the teachers pay. We're going to make these seven years we're at Hogwarts a living hell for them." Sirius said. "By playing pranks on them."  
  
The three girls stared at him. "Won't that just land you in detention again?" Arabella asked.  
  
The four boys shrugged. "The teachers are worse off then us." James said.  
  
"Right, I'm going to bed too." Lily said and walked off with Sara and Arabella to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Pfhhht." James said. "Don't even care that we changed our name."  
  
~  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 Pink With Little Purple Bunny Rabbits ~*~  
  
ha ha little purple bunny rabbits! I laughed at this chapter, it was funny to me.  
  
The next few weeks went by uneventfully other than the 'Marauders' playing pranks and such.  
  
The 'Marauders' were at the library at the moment, practicing their spells they were going to put on people on Lily, Sara and Arabella from a book they found. Well, James, Sirius and Remus were, Peter was...uh...doing his homework... (A/N: I had to exclude him because there were only 3 girls and he didn't have anybody to practice on. And also because everybody hates Peter and I didn't want to put him in.)  
  
"Putocia." James said and pointed his wand at Lily. Lily's hair went a shocking pink and grew about a foot. "Well that worked." James said looking down at the book grinning.  
  
James's grinned disappeared as he looked down at the book. "What? What is it?" Lily asked frowning.  
  
"Uh, nothing. You like pink right?" James said looking back up at her. "And long hair...right?" Lily's frown deepened. "What did you do?" Lily asked. "OK, don't hit me. But...there is no counter-curse." James said wincing as if Lily had just threw him off his chair.  
  
"What?" Lily said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing!" James said quickly. "I'm just...going to look up counter-curses for the spell to make people have long pink hair."  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Hey, at least you don't have blue skin." Arabella said as Sirius was searching up for the counter-curse for the spell he put on her and made her have blue skin. Lily smirked.  
  
Remus said a spell which was supposed to make Sara's clothes turn into a lacy dress but didn't quite turn out that way.  
  
"Nice underwear Remus." Sara said smirking. "Huh?" Remus asked. "I can see your underwear." Sara said. "And it's pink and has little purple bunny rabbits on it." Remus looked down at himself. Sara turned around to look at Lily. "I can see yours too." She said. "I can see-AHHH!" Sara jumped back as she turned to Arabella and Sirius.  
  
"Shh!" Came the librarian's voice.  
  
He looked up. "Sirius! What the hell!" Sara said turning away. "What? What'd I do?" Sirius asked looking around. "You're not wearing any underwear!" Sara said. Sirius blushed. "How'd you know th-" Sirius scowled at Remus. "DON'T use that one on anyone." Sirius warned and Remus smirked.  
  
"Pink with little purple bunny rabbits eh?" Lily said laughing. Remus blushed as red as Sirius. "My mum bought them OK? She thought they were cute." Remus mumbled as James came back.  
  
They went back to their spells. "I found the counter-curse!" Sirius said in triumph holding out his wand and pointing it at Arabella. He said a spell which did turn her back to normal colour, but with a down side.  
  
Arabella yelped as books came flying off of the shelves and started hitting her.  
  
"Ow!" Sara said as a book hit her in the head and she grabbed it. "Stupid books!" Sara started hitting the books out of the air with the book she held in her hands.  
  
"What is going on here?" The librarian had come over from all the noise they were making. Her eyes widened and she pulled out her wand saying a spell to stop the books from flying at Arabella.  
  
"That's it, I've had enough out of you six! You are not allowed in here for a whole two weeks!" The librarian said. "Get out!"  
  
~  
  
"That wasn't fair." Lily said as the six walked out of the library. "Yeah, and also I have to go 2 weeks seeing peoples underwear and you have to go with long pink hair." Sara said looking down at Lily's VERY long, VERY pink hair.  
  
"Although, Remus's little purple rabbits are quite amusing to see." Sara said smirking and Remus blushed. "But honestly Sirius. PUT SOME DAMN UNDERWEAR ON!"  
  
They walked through the portrait and Sara gave a yelp and fell back through it.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked helping her up. Sara shuddered and pointed into the common room with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Scarred for life..."  
  
"Oh." Lily said looking back at the people in the common room. They managed to get Sara into the common room and a few people laughed at Lily's hair.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" A girl said coming over to them and pointed at Lily. Lily scowled at James who looked back at her innocently.  
  
"Nothing, it's always like that, haven't you noticed?" Arabella said sarcastically and the girl made a face at her and left back to her friends.  
  
Sara's sister Jessica came up to them. "Hey." She said and eyed Lily for a moment. Then Jessica looked at Sara who had her eyes clamped tightly shut. "What's up with you two?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Remus put a spell on Sara so she can see everybody in their underwear and James put a spell on Lily which made her hair grow long and pink." Sirius said.  
  
"And why might I ask, did you do that for?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We were practicing for our pranks we want to pull on the Slytherins." James said.  
  
"You don't happen to know the counter-curse for any of these spells do you Jess?" Sara asked.  
  
Jessica smirked. "Course I do. But you're just going to have to go down to the library and look it up yourself." She said.  
  
"Jessica!" Sara and Lily shouted at her and Sara opened her eyes. "We're not allowed in the library for a few weeks because we made too much noise." Lily said.  
  
"I see. Well then you're just going to have to live it out then." Jessica said grinning and walked over to a short girl with black hair, obviously her friend.  
  
R/R!!!! you see that button down there \/ that says 'go'? push it. ;) 


	6. A Package For Mr Potter and YalonsSirius...

Disclaimer: I do not own an of the Harry Potter characters except for Sara, Logan, Jessica, Pauline and Cecilia. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
OK PEOPLE, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS FOR YOU. I'M ACTING IN A MOVIE STARTING TOMORROW SO I WON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE MY STORY. IT WON'T BE TOO LONG UNTIL IT ENDS BUT WISH ME LUCK AND I'LL TRY AND GET UP A FEW MORE CHAPTERS!!!  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"Remus put a spell on Sara so she can see everybody in their underwear and James put a spell on Lily which made her hair grow long and pink." Sirius said.  
  
"And why might I ask, did you do that for?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We were practicing for our pranks we want to pull on the Slytherins." James said.  
  
"You don't happen to know the counter-curse for any of these spells do you Jess?" Sara asked.  
  
Jessica smirked. "Course I do. But you're just going to have to go down to the library and look it up yourself." She said.  
  
"Jessica!" Sara and Lily shouted at her and Sara opened her eyes. "We're not allowed in the library for a few weeks because we made too much noise." Lily said.  
  
"I see. Well then you're just going to have to live it out then." Jessica said grinning and walked over to a short girl with black hair, obviously her friend.  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 A Package For Mr. Potter and Yalons-Sirius's Best Friend ~*~  
  
Sara and Lily were bothering Jessica the next morning, all through lunch and all through dinner or when they didn't have classes about Lily's hair and Sara's sight until...  
  
Lily was walking by the broom cupboard back to the Great Hall were she left her bag, when she heard a few quite noises in a broom cupboard.  
  
Curious, Lily opened it and gasped as Jessica and a boy in seventh year fell out flushed with embarrassment of being caught.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Jessica.  
  
"Lily! Hi! What are you doing here?" Jessica asked trying to flatten her hair down from the boy running his fingers through it.  
  
"Getting my bag from the Great Hall." Lily said.  
  
"Oh... Please don't tell my sister about this! She'll blackmail me for sure!" Jessica said putting her hands in front of her as if she were praying.  
  
Lily smirked. "Change my hair back and I won't tell her." She said.  
  
Jessica took out her wand. "Promise?" She asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "I promise."  
  
Jessica reversed the spell on Lily's hair and Lily grinned. "You have to reverse Sara's too." Lily said.  
  
Jessica sighed. "Fine."  
  
~  
  
Lily walked through the portrait with Jessica and the boy who Lily found out was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Kevin Middleton.  
  
Sara and Arabella were sitting at a table doing their homework from that day's classes.  
  
Jessica came up behind Sara and pointed her wand at her and reversed the spell on Sara. Sara didn't seem to notice because her head was bend over her papers and was concentrating on her work.  
  
Jessica then walked back over to Lily and Kevin. "Don't tell her OK?" Jessica said. Lily nodded. "I won't." She said.  
  
~  
  
Sara and Arabella looked up as Lily came and sat down on a chair beside them. "Hey!" Sara said smiling at Lily. "You're hair is back to normal!" Sara then looked around the common room. "And I don't have to look at people's underwear anymore!"  
  
Lily grinned. Arabella raised an eyebrow. "What did you do Missy?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "Jessica just got annoyed with us bugging her so she reversed the spells." Lily lied.  
  
Sara and Arabella nodded and went back to their homework.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can still see you with that long pink hair!" Arabella said laughing and Lily scowled. "That wasn't funny! I got picked on for that whole day!" Lily said.  
  
"So many people go without underwear these days. It's disturbing..." Sara said shaking her head.  
  
~*~  
  
At breakfast the next morning. An owl flew down and landed on Sara's plate of eggs. "What the-stupid bird!" Sara said scowling at the bird. "Sorry, that's my owl." James said who was sitting beside her and took the owl off her scrambled eggs.  
  
"Mhm." Sara said raising an eyebrow as she picking a feather off her plate then just pushed her plate away from her.  
  
"Hey, who's it from?" Peter asked as James took the package off the owl and the owl flew away. "Um, I've got to go." James said glancing around the hall before taking off.  
  
"OoooK then." Sirius said before sliding down next to Sara.  
  
~  
  
James walked back to the Gryffindor tower and up to the boys' dormitory. He took the package to his bed and tore open the wrappings.  
  
As the thing inside fell out, James' eyes lit up and he smirked.  
  
~  
  
James joined the rest of the Marauders Lily, Arabella and Sara at Herboligy. (A/N: Don't know if the spellings right but it's too late to look it up and all you people who are spelling freaks, no offense, I don't really care at the moment, I want to get to bed.) "What was in the package?" Sirius asked as James sat between him and Peter.  
  
James looked at him. "I'll tell you later." He mumbled as Professor Sprout began. (A/N: Was she teaching back then? Can't remember, too tired and if she wasn't, too bad I don't want to think up any names at the moment. Like I said a paragraph earlier, I want to go to bed.)  
  
"Well now class. I'm assigning you partners and we will be feeding the Yalons today." Professor Sprout said gesturing to the pots in front them that held a Magenta plant.  
  
"As you can see, these big pods are their mouths and they have venomous teeth that can make you very sick if they bite you so be careful and wear your gloves!  
  
"All right, I'll read out the names..."  
  
After everyone was partnered with everyone else, they each began pulling assorted food items out of a bucket Sprout handed them.  
  
After a few minutes a yelp of pain ran out through the greenhouse. "Oh dear, you'll have to go to the hospital wing Ms. Finnalchez." Professor Sprout said as Lily's partner had gotten bitten.  
  
"Ms. Evans, please escort her to the hospital wing, she might pass out. I'm not sure how much venom she got into her system..." Lily nodded and took the brunette off to the hospital wing.  
  
~  
  
"Oh dear. I knew those plants were a bad cause. I'll have to talk to Sprout." Madam Bladrey said checking Lily's partner's hand whose face was turning green and sweaty.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh of course dear, she'll just be-oh dear-" Madam Bladrey jumped back as the girl puked all over the bed and Lily turned away.  
  
"She'll just be doing that a lot." Madam Bladrey said, cleaning up the mess with her wand then went off in search of a potion to help the girl.  
  
"Hey, you OK Rochelle?" Lily asked. "Does it-*gag * look like I'm OK?" Rochelle said scowling.  
  
Lily sighed and Madam Bladrey came back. "You can go now dear. I think your next class will be starting shortly." She said. Lily smiled at the nurse and started to walk out.  
  
She almost collided with Arabella when she got to the door. Arabella was holding up Sirius who was puking on the floor.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius grinned. "It's worth missing a days' work!" Sirius said and Arabella turned away as Sirius puked again.  
  
"Oh no, this was NOT worth it in my part." Arabella said making a face.  
  
~  
  
At lunch, the four Marauders (Sirius came back feeling better, to his displeasure) and the three girls sat together when two girls came up to them.  
  
Lily, Sara and Arabella noticed them as Pauline and Cecilia.  
  
"Hi!" Cecilia said flicking her copper locks over her shoulder and grinning.  
  
Lily looked up at her.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
Cecilia looked at the chair in between James and Lily that was empty. "Can I sit here?" She asked pointing to it.  
  
James nodded and Sara sneered at Cecilia as Cecilia sat down.  
  
Pauline sat in between Arabella and Sirius on the other side of the table.  
  
"Slut." Sara whispered under her breath as Cecilia turned and started to talk to James.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Nothing." Sara said innocently.  
  
Remus ruffled her hair. "Hey-what was that for?" Sara asked scowling as Remus laughed.  
  
"Nothing!" Remus said innocently and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
~  
  
Lily scowled at Cecilia and she gave a laugh and pushed James's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh James! You're so funny!" Cecilia said.  
  
"Oh James! You're so funny!" Lily mocked under her breath.  
  
"What was that um...Lily? Was it?" Cecilia asked turning to Lily.  
  
Lily gave a fake smile. "Nothing, didn't say anything..."  
  
~  
  
Pauline smiled at Lily who scowled at Cecilia's back as she went back to talking to James.  
  
Pauline frowned at Cecilia. She could tell James didn't really like her that much, but Cecilia didn't have a clue.  
  
Read and Review! :D:D 


	7. Looking For Somebody

Disclaimer: All I own is Sara, Jessica, Kevin Middleton, Cecilia, Pauline and Logan. So don't freak out on me!  
  
GUESS WHAT PEOPLE! MY BIRTHDAY IS ON JULY 1!!!!! I'M 16 WHOO! I'm so happy!  
  
*ahem* sorry 'bout that. To answer your question about the movie thing. It's just a dumb cheesy movie that I'm doing for the summer. It's for the people to watch in my town for a dinner and a movie thing. So if you were thinking about watching it, I wouldn't count on it. Sorry.  
  
I'm going to scream. I had a good idea for this chapter but since I have to do the stupid movie I didn't have enough time to write it down. Now I have to think up something different. *steam comes pours out ears*  
  
I'm very sorry this came so late. I'll hope it's long enough for you!  
  
Last Time on Truth Be Told:  
  
Lily scowled at Cecilia and she gave a laugh and pushed James's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Oh James! You're so funny!" Cecilia said.  
  
"Oh James! You're so funny!" Lily mocked under her breath.  
  
"What was that um...Lily? Was it?" Cecilia asked turning to Lily.  
  
Lily gave a fake smile. "Nothing, didn't say anything..."  
  
~  
  
Pauline smiled at Lily who scowled at Cecilia's back as she went back to talking to James.  
  
Pauline frowned at Cecilia. She could tell James didn't really like her that much, but Cecilia didn't have a clue.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 Looking For Somebody ~*~  
  
"I'm going to go to class." James said standing up and cutting Cecilia off in her story she was telling.  
  
"I'll come with you so I can finish my story." Cecilia said standing up.  
  
"No, that's OK, I have to uh...go back to the common room to get my Transfiguration book, I forgot it there." James said picking up his bag.  
  
"But-" Cecilia argued but James said loudly "Sirius, Remus, Peter, come with me."  
  
"But I'm not done my-" Sirius said but James gave him a look and Sirius stood up saying "Fine!"  
  
~  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walked back to the common room.  
  
"Why did we have to come with you to get your transfiguration book?" Peter asked longing to go back to the great hall and finish his lunch.  
  
"I already have my book, I have to show you that thing I got from this morning." James said going up the staircase to the boys dormitory.  
  
They walked over to James's bed and James pulled something out from inside his trunk.  
  
"Whoa...where'd you get that?" Remus asked looking at the thing in James's hands.  
  
James grinned. "It was my fathers, and I guess he just thought I should have it." He said.  
  
"Wicked." The three boys chorused and James grinned even wider.  
  
"Well, can we try it out?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"What...now? But we have class-"  
  
"Oh shut it Remus, we can miss Transfiguration. No biggy." Sirius said taking the thing in James's hands.  
  
(A/N: As some of you should have probably guessed...)  
  
It was a long silver cloak. An invisibility cloak at that.  
  
"Oh and our last Transfiguration class just went perfect." Remus said sarcastically. "We can just skip this one for sure."  
  
"Glad you agree." Sirius said ignoring Remus's sarcasm. "Come on now, let's go play some pranks!"  
  
"I didn't mean-" Remus said but got pulled by the shirt collar underneath James's cloak.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder what the hell those boys are doing? It couldn't have took the rest of the days' classes!" Arabella said as they went to dinner.  
  
"They're there." Lily said.  
  
"Huh?" Arabella said looking at Lily.  
  
"There! The boys are there!" Lily said pointing to the Gryffindor table where the Marauders were sitting beside each other, grinning.  
  
Lily, Arabella and Sara walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Sara asked.  
  
"Here at Hogwarts." James said.  
  
Sara frowned. "No, I meant, where IN Hogwarts were you?"  
  
"Playing pranks on unsuspecting people." Sirius said.  
  
"You skipped classes for THAT?" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah." James said.  
  
"You missed a good lesson." Lily said. "It was about turning animals into things."  
  
Sara and Arabella rolled their eyes.  
  
"It wasn't important. She just talked about doing it. We never actually GOT to do it." Arabella said.  
  
Lily scowled at her.  
  
"She said we'd be doing it soon. If you guys were listening." Lily said.  
  
"Whatever. It was still boring." Arabella said.  
  
"Oh look! Food! Here girls, have some sandwiches!" Sirius said piling a few sandwiches on Arabella and Lily's plates.  
  
~  
  
"Have you seen Logan lately?" Sara asked flopping on the couch in the common room next to Arabella who was playing Lily a game of chess.  
  
"No." Lily said flatly.  
  
"Why?" Arabella asked.  
  
Sara looked at her blankly. "Because I haven't seen him." She said. "Oh well. I'm going to go take a walk."  
  
"I want to come with you." Lily said jumping up and knocking the chessboard down to the ground.  
  
"Only 'cause you knew you weren't going to win." Arabella said picking up the chessboard and the pieces.  
  
"Lily was going to win, I could see it from here." Sara said.  
  
Arabella scowled. "You guys go, I'm not coming." She said.  
  
"Suit yourself." Lily said and her and Sara left.  
  
~  
  
Lily and Sara walked down the corridors.  
  
They walked around for about half an hour when Lily suddenly jumped backward.  
  
"JESUS!" She said putting a hand on her heart.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked the Marauders who had just appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Shh!" Sirius said putting his finger up to his lips. "Get under the cloak!"  
  
They pulled Lily and Sara under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"What's going-" James put his hand over Lily's mouth and Cecilia and Pauline walked around the corner.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cecilia asked as she stopped and looked around.  
  
Pauline stopped too and shrugged. "No. What did you hear?"  
  
"A voice." Cecilia said looking down to the end of the corridor.  
  
Pauline raised an eyebrow at her friend. "A voice? Are you...feeling all right?" She asked feeling Cecilia's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine!" Cecilia snapped and pushed Pauline's hand away.  
  
"Whatever you say." Pauline said and started to walk down the corridor again.  
  
"They're gunna hit us!" Remus whispered quietly as Pauline and Cecilia came closer.  
  
"See! There it is again!" Cecilia said stopping right before they hit the Marauders and the girls.  
  
Pauline stopped and gave Cecilia an exasperated look. "Can't we just go find the Marauders?" She said.  
  
Cecilia gave her a dirty look. "I want to find out who's here!" She said turning her back and started padding the walls with her hands as if she was going to find a secret passage.  
  
Pauline sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"We should move." James whispered hardly moving his lips.  
  
They started to move over very quietly and very carefully. Glancing at Cecilia who was still fingering the wall going back down the way he and Pauline had come, and Pauline who was looking bored, down at her nails, leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
Lily gasped and made a very high pitched, but quiet whimper, Peter had stood on her toes.  
  
They glanced at Cecilia who didn't seem to notice and Pauline who looked up, a crease in her brow.  
  
Lily grabbed her foot by bringing her leg up to her chest which was a bad mistake.  
  
She bummed Remus quite hard, who over balanced and grabbed frantically out for something to hold onto which turned out to be the lightest person, Sara.  
  
Remus fell down and out from under the cloak, holding onto Sara. They landed with a soft 'flump'. James, Sirius and Peter scrunched up their faces in horror and Lily dropped her foot down and brought her hands up to her mouth.  
  
Sara looked up, from on top of Remus, at Pauline who was gaping at them.  
  
"Pauline, what are you doing?" Cecilia asked. "Be quiet!"  
  
Pauline glanced back at her friend and then back at Remus and Sara who were on the floor in an awkward position.  
  
"Uh...hi!" Sara whispered as the rest of the Marauders and Lily took off the cloak.  
  
Pauline gave a little squeak before falling backward in a faint.  
  
"Pauline! I told you to-" Cecilia stopped as she turned around and saw the Marauders, Lily and Sara. "There you are! We've been looking all over for you boys! Where have you been?"  
  
Cecilia came scampering over to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked harshly.  
  
"I was looking for the Marauders." Cecilia snapped.  
  
Lily sneered at Cecilia and helped Sara and Remus up.  
  
"And I see our little miss pretty can't take their hand's off of them." Cecilia said sneering at Sara.  
  
"Shut up Swan." Sara said brushing off her robes. (A/N: Swan is Cecilia's last name and Garlane is Pauline's. So sorry I didn't tell you before)  
  
"Well, since that I've found you. Want to go outside for a walk with me?" Cecilia asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"What about your friend?" Lily asked pointing down at Pauline who was still passed out on the floor.  
  
"Huh? Oh...she'll wake up soon enough, but anyway. Do you want to?" Cecilia said waving her hand, dismissing the subject.  
  
"Um...not really. It's getting kind of late." James said looking at his watch.  
  
Cecilia pouted. "Oh, all right then. I guess I'll take Paula to the hospital wing."  
  
Cecilia looked at Pauline and bit her lip wondering how to get her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Well um...we have to go now. Getting tired. Come on Sara." Lily said pulling Sara's arm and leading her down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to go with them." Sirius said jabbing his thumb at the departing girls and started following them.  
  
"But-but Pauline!" Cecilia said pointing down at Pauline. "How am I suppose to get her down to the hospital wing?"  
  
"You'll find a way." The four boys chorused.  
  
~  
  
R/R!!! Sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy and very tired. I'll get started with the next chapter right away! 


	8. Meeting Ms Verrand

Disclaimer: I only own Sara, Jessica, Kevin, Cecilia, Pauline Logan, and all their emotions. At least, I think that's all I own.  
  
This chapter is short because I wanted to be.  
  
OK, you know what really pisses me off? When people talk about the end of the fifth Harry Potter book in their bios, or signatures or in their stories. The first day it came out, I hadn't got it yet and people already had read it and put the ending in their bio, story ect...and I just glimpsed at it and it wrecked the whole thing! THANKS A LOT YOU IGNORANT PEOPLE! (although I finished it a long time ago, I'm still mad at you!)  
  
OK, I haven't been that good with the British accent things in my writing(you know what I'm talking about right?) so I'm going to start to try a little harder with doing so. (If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, then never mind, it's not important) But, it's not totally in the British way, most of it's probably still American/Canadian so yeah...  
  
On with the story!  
  
LAST TIME ON TRUTH BE TOLD:  
  
"Well, since that I've found you. Want to go outside for a walk with me?" Cecilia asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"What about your friend?" Lily asked pointing down at Pauline who was still passed out on the floor.  
  
"Huh? Oh...she'll wake up soon enough, but anyway. Do you want to?" Cecilia said waving her hand, dismissing the subject.  
  
"Um...not really. It's getting kind of late." James said looking at his watch.  
  
Cecilia pouted. "Oh, all right then. I guess I'll take Paula to the hospital wing."  
  
Cecilia looked at Pauline and bit her lip wondering how to get her to the hospital wing. "Well um...we have to go now. Getting tired. Come on Sara." Lily said pulling Sara's arm and leading her down the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to go with them." Sirius said jabbing his thumb at the departing girls and started following them.  
  
"But-but-but Pauline!" Cecilia said pointing down at Pauline. "How am I suppose to get her down to the hospital wing?"  
  
"You'll find a way." The four boys chorused.  
  
~  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 Meeting Ms. Verrand ~*~  
  
"GET UP! CLASS IS IN AN HALF AN HOUR!" Sara shouted making Lily and Arabella leap about a foot in the air out of their beds into a pile on the floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Lily shouted.  
  
Sara grinned. "Breakfast!" She said.  
  
"OH NO! WE SLEPT IN!" Arabella yelled and leapt from the pile of blankets and into the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
After a few minutes of running around, causing them to bump into each other occasionally ('Arabella! You made me smear lip gloss all down my cheek!'), they were ready to go down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you wake us up earlier?" Arabella asked scowling at Sara as she took a seat beside the Marauders.  
  
Sara shrugged. "I was reading and I forgot." She said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Goes to show how brain-dead you are." She said.  
  
"Hey Lily...you have lip gloss right there." Sara said pointing to her own cheek to show Lily where there was lip gloss.  
  
Lily blushed and rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Is it gone?" She asked.  
  
"No." Sara said.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"What? It's still there!"  
  
Lily turned to Sirius who was sitting next to her with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Is there lip gloss on my cheek?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Argh!" Lily said rubbing her cheek harder. She stopped when they all started laughing.  
  
"There's not really anything on my face is there?" Lily asked.  
  
"No." Arabella said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Logan!" Sara said as the burly boy took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hi." He said.  
  
Sara grinned. "Haven't seen you for a while." She said.  
  
"Yeah...well I've been around." Logan said buttering a piece of toast and smiled at her which made Sara blush and Lily and Arabella sigh dreamily.  
  
~  
  
The Marauders sneered at Logan.  
  
"He's ugly that boy." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Oh what do you know!" Lily said smacking Sirius.  
  
"OK, OK, he's not ugly, but still." Sirius said rubbing his arm.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Well, my history of magic is going to start in about 2 minutes so I better get going. You should go too unless you have a few period..." Logan said standing up.  
  
"We have double potions." Sara said.  
  
"Ooo, with the Slytherins?" Logan asked cringing.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"Ah, well, I guess I'll see you later then." Logan said and waved to them all before walking away.  
  
Lily, Arabella and Sara sighed dreamily.  
  
"Looks like Cecilia got Pauline to the hospital wing." Arabella said.  
  
Lily and Sara looked at the two girls who walked in the great hall and stopped to talk to Logan.  
  
"Too bad." Lily said.  
  
~  
  
"What do you see in him anyway?" Remus asked Sara as they started to walk down to the dungeons for potions.  
  
"See in who?" Sara asked.  
  
"Logan." Remus said.  
  
"He's hot." Sara said.  
  
Remus frowned. "Do you think Logan is hot?" He asked Lily and Arabella.  
  
"Yes." The girls both chorused.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~  
  
They entered the potions' classroom and sat down near the back.  
  
As everyone took their seats, a slim woman, her hair tied back in a tight braid and a pair of glasses perched on her nose, came in the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
She looked around the class.  
  
"Well." She said.  
  
The class glanced at each other.  
  
"I am your teacher for potions." The woman said.  
  
"Duh." A Slytherin whispered to his friend beside him.  
  
The woman stared at him. He smiled innocently back up at her.  
  
"Would you like to share something to the rest of the class?" She asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm quite fine thanks." He said.  
  
"If you change your mind..." The woman said gesturing around the classroom. "You can always share it with us. Now if no one has anymore things to say..."  
  
The class stayed silent.  
  
"My name is Ms. Verrand. I will be giving you a hard potion to make for only your first time, so I can see what you can do."  
  
The potion was wasn't that hard for the very first time. Ms. Verrand explained it very well and went over to help people who still didn't get it.  
  
"Argh, this is impossible!" Arabella said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Need any help?" Ms. Verrand asked coming over to Arabella's table.  
  
"Yes!" Arabella said.  
  
"All right...you just forgot to put in the dragonfly wings." Ms. Verrand said picking up the vile that held Arabella's dragonfly wings.  
  
"Oh! I thought I messed it up completely!" Arabella said looking happier.  
  
"Well, you did dear, but you can always redo it tomorrow." Ms. Verrand said.  
  
Arabella sunk down in her chair. "Oh." She mumbled.  
  
"Um...is it suppose to be a dark purple?" Sara asked.  
  
Ms. Verrand turned to look at her. "Um, Magenta actually dear."  
  
Sara sighed. "Damn it."  
  
"Language." Ms. Verrand said. "You just added the wrong amount of salamander tongues."  
  
Sara frowned.  
  
"Um, I think I finished." Lily said.  
  
Ms. Verrand looked at Lily's Magenta coloured potion. "Very good Ms..."  
  
"Evans Ma'am." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Very good Ms. Evans." Ms. Verrand said.  
  
Then Ms. Verrand left their table.  
  
"This blows." Sara and Arabella said.  
  
"I find it quite fun." Lily said.  
  
Sara and Arabella smacked her. "Shut up!" They both said.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe I was so dumb!" Arabella said.  
  
"You still are." Lily said.  
  
Arabella smacked her. "Shut up!"  
  
Lily laughed. (A/N: Whoa, talk about de-ja-vu lol)  
  
~*~  
  
The seven walked out of the class room and just took a step before-  
  
"Ouch!" Lily said as someone bumped her quite hard in the shoulder as they passed.  
  
It was a boy with greasy black hair and in Slytherin robes. (A/N: I'm sure you know who it is. And if you don't, well...I pity you)  
  
He kept walking down the corridor.  
  
"Hey! Come back here you little slim ball and apologize to her!" Sara yelled.  
  
The boy stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Apologize to a little mudblood like her?" He said making a face at Lily.  
  
R/R!!!! :P I made Ms. Verrand (the potions teacher) nice because everybody makes the potions teacher mean and I thought it was time for a change. Don't worry, there'll be a mean teacher. I didn't read this one over so if there's any mistakes or something that doesn't sound right (for example: 'She hoped over the fence.' Instead of 'she hopped over the fence') don't freak out on me.  
  
Please, read and review. It'll make me happy.  
  
*Arnold voice* I'll be back 


	9. Snape and His Two Black Eyes

There's a lot of slash stories, don't you think? It's actually quite sickening.  
  
HORRAY! THE SITE IS FINALLY WORKING!  
  
I don't want to be short. I said that I wanted to be on the first bit of the last chapter, but I meant to put 'I wanted it to be' instead of 'I want to be'. So yeah, just wanted to clear that up.  
  
OK, this is a short chapter because I couldn't think of anything to do for it. So, it might be a little bit boring but, at least I got this up.  
  
I haven't read this over so it might sound a little funny.  
  
It's no fun when someone doesn't beat up someone else in the 9 chapter. LoL  
  
LAST TIME ON TRUTH BE TOLD:  
  
"Hey! Come back here you little slim ball and apologize to her!" Sara yelled.  
  
The boy stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Apologize to a little mudblood like her?" He said making a face at Lily.  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 Snape and His Two Black Eye ~*~  
  
It was a very bad thing to say, especially when it was three to one. (A/N: I'm guessing that Arabella and Lily have muggle parents and Peter is just plain dumb so they wouldn't attack. And Remus is to um...how shall I put this...he just doesn't want to fight considering that...just-he doesn't want to fight. I'll put it that way. So that would leave Sirius, James and Sara)  
  
And, of course, the three jumped on the kid (A/N: *chants 'It's Snape! It's Snape!'*)  
  
They started to beat the boy and the other children around them chanted them on and some tried, cautiously to get them off of the kid.  
  
"What is going on here?" Ms. Verrand had come out of her classroom due to the commotion.  
  
Sirius, James and Sara jumped over of the kid who was panting on the floor holding a broken nose. His lip was gushing blood and his eyes were turning blue.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ms. Verrand shouted and pushed through the kids to the kid lying on the floor holding his nose.  
  
"20 points from each of you!" Ms. Verrand said holding out her hand to help up the kid. "You, escort him to the hospital wing!" Ms. Verrand pointed to a Slytherin boy who nodded but looked at his friends, obviously not knowing where the hospital wing was.  
  
Ms. Verrand scowled at James, Sirius and Sara. "What might have you been thinking?" She asked.  
  
"Um...nothing?" James said.  
  
"Right you are!" Ms. Verrand said. "Now go to your next class and you better believe you have detention with me tonight!"  
  
"But he called Lily-" Sara started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Ms. Verrand interrupted.  
  
Everybody scampered away from the seine and walked to their next class and Ms. Verrand went back into her classroom.  
  
"Good job guys." Remus said rolling his eyes.  
  
James scowled. "Didn't you hear what that bastard said?"  
  
"Of course I did." Remus said.  
  
"I don't understand." Lily said. "What did he say that was so bad?"  
  
"He called you a-a-" Sirius said.  
  
"A mudblood." Sara said scowling. "It's a filthy thing to call someone who is a muggle-born."  
  
Lily frowned.  
  
"But why?" Lily asked. "It wasn't me who bumped into him!"  
  
"He's a Slytherin, they don't care." James said.  
  
"But you didn't have to try and kill him." Lily said.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Um...we should probably get to our next class..." Remus said checking his watch.  
  
~  
  
Lily was walking down the corridors to the hospital wing at lunch time that day.  
  
She asked Logan who they met at the great hall, and he told her where it was.  
  
Now, his directions seemed to be good when he was telling them to her, but when she was searching for it, it seemed a lot harder to find.  
  
She did find it however, and walked inside.  
  
The nurse wasn't around, but the kid who bumped into her was sitting against a headboard of a bed, the white sheets pulled up to his lap.  
  
He eyes were closed Lily noticed as she walked closer to him.  
  
His eyes snapped open as she drew very close.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I've just come to um...apologize for how my friends acted this morning." Lily said.  
  
The kid closed his eyes again.  
  
"If that's all, I'd like to be alone now." He said.  
  
Lily frowned.  
  
"I was just trying to be nice! What did I ever do to you?" She asked, her voice raising a little.  
  
"Be born." The kid said.  
  
Lily stared at him.  
  
"Severus Snape! You should be resting!" A woman's voice said.  
  
Lily looked around. A woman dressed in a white hospital-nurse type-gown came over to them (obviously the nurse).  
  
Severus opened his eyes again.  
  
"I was trying." He said.  
  
"Well, lie back down." The nurse said and Severus laid down and the nurse pulled the sheets up on him.  
  
"You Miss..." The nurse said looking at Lily.  
  
"Evans, ma'am." Lily said.  
  
"Miss Evans, you have to leave. My patient needs rest." The nurse said.  
  
"Right." Lily said glancing at Severus who had closed his eyes again.  
  
Lily left the hospital wing and walked back to the great hall to collect her bag for the next class.  
  
~  
  
At History of Magic, Binns droned on and on and on and on...for what seemed like for ever.  
  
Lily wasn't really paying that much attention, occasionally taking notes, but mostly was day dreaming out the window.  
  
"Lily." Someone said.  
  
"Lily." They said again.  
  
"Lily!" This time, Lily felt a jab in her side and she jerked back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Class is over! We've got to go!" Arabella said.  
  
Lily looked around the classroom. The Marauders were yawning and stretching beside them and Sara was sleeping, her head down on the table.  
  
"Oh...oh right." Lily said.  
  
"Wake up Sara, would you?" Arabella asked as she started to pack up her stuff.  
  
Lily pushed Sara.  
  
"Come on, class is over." Lily said as Sara swatted at Lily and turned her head the other way.  
  
"Sara!" Arabella said.  
  
Sara moaned and got up.  
  
~  
  
"You know what we should do guys?" James asked his fellow Marauders up in the dormitory that night.  
  
"What might that be?" Remus asked.  
  
"We should pull a few pranks on that kid that knocked into Lily." James said.  
  
"Mhm. Tomorrow." Sirius said flopping down on his bed.  
  
"Hmm...what should we do?" James wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe go to sleep?" Peter suggested.  
  
James scowled at him and Peter shrugged and laid down on his bed.  
  
"You asked."  
  
"I think we should put dungbombs in his stuff." Remus said.  
  
"Good idea." James said.  
  
"And we should make the smell last for a few hours." Sirius said, his voice slightly muffled from his bed sheets.  
  
"We'll have to go to the library." James said. "And look up the spell to do that."  
  
"Are we allowed back in the library yet?" Peter asked.  
  
They all frowned.  
  
"How long ago was it that we got kicked out?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That librarian probably forgot already, we'll go tomorrow." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dead on my feet." Peter said.  
  
"You're not ON your feet Peter." James said.  
  
"It's an expression!" Peter said.  
  
"Whatever you say." James said and got into his bed. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." The rest chorused.  
  
R/R! The last little bit I put in because it was way to short. Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Hopefully fanfiction.net will let me put it on! 


	10. Boy Dreams, Dungbombs and a Little Horro...

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapter. Oh well, you all know I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters except Sara, Kevin, Jessica, Logan...and anyone else I put in this story that isn't J.K. Rowling's.  
  
Disclaimer: Look up. ^  
  
OMG! You wouldn't believe how many pages my whole story came out to be when I put it all together! 41! Forty-one pages! Can you believe it? I sure can't. Wow...sure doesn't seem like it? Does it?  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"You know what we should do guys?" James asked his fellow Marauders up in the dormitory that night.  
  
"What might that be?" Remus asked.  
  
"We should pull a few pranks on that kid that knocked into Lily." James said.  
  
"Mhm. Tomorrow." Sirius said flopping down on his bed.  
  
"Hmm...what should we do?" James wondered out loud.  
  
"Maybe go to sleep?" Peter suggested.  
  
James scowled at him and Peter shrugged and laid down on his bed.  
  
"You asked."  
  
"I think we should put dungbombs in his stuff." Remus said.  
  
"Good idea." James said.  
  
"And we should make the smell last for a few hours." Sirius said, his voice slightly muffled from his bed sheets.  
  
"We'll have to go to the library." James said. "And look up the spell to do that."  
  
"Are we allowed back in the library yet?" Peter asked.  
  
They all frowned.  
  
"How long ago was it that we got kicked out?" Remus asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That librarian probably forgot already, we'll go tomorrow." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm dead on my feet." Peter said.  
  
"You're not ON your feet Peter." James said.  
  
"It's an expression!" Peter said.  
  
"Whatever you say." James said and got into his bed. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." The rest chorused.  
  
~*~ Chapter 10 Boy Dreams, Dungbombs, and a Little Horror Before Classes ~*~  
  
James leapt out of bed in the morning. "Time to prank that Slytherin kid!" He yelled.  
  
He looked around. Nobody was in their beds or around.  
  
Sirius came out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"Wha' da 'ell are oo yellin' 'bout?" He asked through a mouthful of toothpaste. He wiped his chin as some dribbled down it.  
  
James looked at him. "I was saying, that today we're going to prank that Slytherin kid." He said loosing his ecstatic manor.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and went back in the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
Lily woke up with a pain in her shoulder.  
  
'That Severus Snape kid must of hit me harder than I thought' She thought messaging her shoulder.  
  
She sat up and noticed Arabella was getting dressed and Sara was underneath a wad of blankets, still sleeping.  
  
"Good you're up." Arabella said noticing Lily's movement.  
  
Lily yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
Arabella looked at her watch. "7:30." She said.  
  
Lily got out of her bed, put on her white bunny slippers and went into the bathroom.  
  
She grabbed a toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.  
  
She could hear Arabella trying to wake up Sara in the background.  
  
When Lily was done doing all her bathroom stuff, she went back out of the bathroom.  
  
She saw Sara wrestling down Arabella.  
  
"Ouch! Get off of me!" Arabella yelled.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sara said obviously not even half awake.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Arabella asked exasperated.  
  
"Let's stay here." Sara said.  
  
"No! We can't! We have classes!" Arabella said.  
  
Lily snickered and came up behind them. She smacked Sara upside the head.  
  
"Huh?" Sara asked, awake now. "O-Oh, sorry."  
  
Lily shook her head and took her robes out and got dressed.  
  
"Come on you two morons, we should get to breakfast early today." She said grabbing her bag.  
  
Sara, finally realizing where she was, got off of Arabella and they all walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
They sat down. The Marauders weren't there yet.  
  
Lily piled some eggs onto her plate. She picked up her fork and started to eat them, and a piece of toast she buttered.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Arabella asked Sara.  
  
Sara blushed. "Nothing." She mumbled.  
  
Arabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Honestly, I don't remember." Sara said looking away.  
  
"What were YOU dreaming about last night Bella?" Lily asked.  
  
Arabella bit into her toast. "My frrst at sssuff lift." She said through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
Arabella swallowed. "I told you; I'm not going to repeat it." She said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"What were you dreaming about last night?" Arabella asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
Lily blushed. "Nothing." She said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Arabella said. "We're all friends here, why can't we tell each other what we were dreaming about?"  
  
Lily and Sara shrugged.  
  
"OK, fine. If I tell what I was dreaming about, then you guys have to tell what you were dreaming about." Arabella said.  
  
Lily and Sara opened their mouths to object but Arabella said "Deal." Before either of them could say a word.  
  
"You know that Ravenclaw kid? Nigel?" Arabella whispered.  
  
Lily and Sara thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Well, I dreamt about him." Arabella said and blushed slightly. "Now you guys go."  
  
Lily looked at Sara who looked back at her.  
  
"You go first." Lily said.  
  
"No you go first!" Sara said.  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No you!'  
  
"Girls, girls. Lily, go first." Arabella said.  
  
"Wh-hey!" Lily said scowling at Arabella.  
  
Arabella smiled at her.  
  
"All right. I dreamt that I was out on a date." Lily said.  
  
"Ooo! With who?" Arabella asked.  
  
Lily scanned the hall quickly with her eyes.  
  
"Culverton Aldwinkle." She said naming a Hufflepuff. It wasn't exactly lying, she did dream about going out on a date, but not with Culverton Aldwinkle. She was out with a certain black-hair, bespectacled boy...  
  
"Oh." Arabella said, clearly not very interested. "OK, Sara you next."  
  
"Fine." Sara said pouting. "I dreamt about...some guy...now I'd like to go back to my break-"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very detailed!" Lily and Arabella said.  
  
Sara sighed.  
  
"Who was this guy?" Arabella asked.  
  
Sara looked around the great hall running her tongue along her teeth.  
  
"Anyone we know?" Lily asked.  
  
Sara tilted her head to the side and looked at them. "Mmm, maybe." She said thinking.  
  
"It is! Who is it? Is it one of the Marauders?" Arabella asked.  
  
Sara blushed. "No! Honestly Arabella, you're getting to excited about this!"  
  
"It is! Ooo, is it...James? Or Remus? Or Sirius?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Hey, I heard my name!" Sirius said making the three girls jump.  
  
The Marauders had come up and they sat down beside them.  
  
"What are we talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." The three girls said simultaneously.  
  
'It's one of them isn't it?' Arabella mouthed to Sara.  
  
'No!' Sara mouthed back and shook her head vigorously, her face turning scarlet.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Is there, something that we've interrupted? Because...we could leave..." He said.  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"Nothing you've interrupted. We were just talking about our dreams last night and Sara dreamt of some guy in her dream and she won't tell us who it was." She said.  
  
Sara blushed an even deeper red and sunk down in her chair a little.  
  
"Lily!" She said.  
  
"Oh really? Aren't you a little young to be going out on dates?" Sirius asked smirking.  
  
Sara mumbled something unintelligible. She got up and stalked out of the great hall.  
  
"Do you think we've made her mad?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Oh no." James said. "Just embarrassed her."  
  
"Jees, it was just a dream." Lily said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well you didn't tell your real dream." Arabella said.  
  
Lily blushed scarlet. "How did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"You just told me." Arabella said.  
  
Lily averted her eyes from her. "What's that smell?" She asked making a face.  
  
"Stop trying to change the sub-oh gross!" Arabella said as she sniffed the air.  
  
The Marauders grinned and held their noses as well as Arabella and Lily (A/N: held their noses I mean).  
  
"That's that kid that ran into you. We put Dungbombs in his clothes." Sirius said. "He's going to smell like that all day."  
  
"That's awful!" Lily said.  
  
"It is!" Sirius said.  
  
They all (except Lily) laughed.  
  
"Why'd you do that to Severus for?" Lily asked. She regretted saying it as they all gaped at her.  
  
"How'd you know his name?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Uh...you know...heard him talking to somebody and they said his name, so I just assumed..." Lily lied.  
  
They nodded, not really believing.  
  
"Anyway..." Remus said. "We did it because he called you a mudblood Lily."  
  
"And also because he ran into you without apologizing." Peter said.  
  
They sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"What's his name again?" James asked.  
  
"Severus Snape." Lily said.  
  
Again, they were left in silence. Only the clinking of forks and knives was left and the talking of other people around them.  
  
"Hey...how did you figure out how to do that spell to make the dungbombs last longer?" Arabella asked trying to make conversation. "Because that small joke shop in Diagon Alley doesn't have good dungbombs...if that's where you got them..."  
  
"We went to the library." Remus said.  
  
"But...aren't we still banned from going in there?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well...we have our ways of persuasion." Sirius said grinning.  
  
Lily decided not to ask what kind of 'persuasion' they were talking about. But then reminded herself that they were only eleven and they couldn't have down something that bad. Now Lily was getting curious. But still, she didn't ask...  
  
They all looked at the great hall entrance doors when they swung open and an angry looking teacher was holding the ear of a frightened looking girl.  
  
Realization hit James and Sirius as they saw who it was.  
  
It was Ms. Verrand and Sara.  
  
R/R!!! Sorry it couldn't be longer. It was either, a long chapter or a medium funny chapter. And I took the later. Well, it was kind of funny...meh. Just review please! I'm begging you! I'm down on my knees in the dirt here! And the dirt has lots of sharp rocks and the sharp rocks hurt! I'm incoherent with...incoherence! lol that didn't really make much sense. Anyway. Read and Review! 


	11. Something Forgtten, Ms Verrand's Wrath a...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that aren't in the Harry Potter books.  
  
I'd just like to thank Daisy Silk. Wow, I love you! LoL, I try to make my spelling good. Although there are times when I...er...slip a bit. It might also have to do with me typing this at 3 o'clock in the morning haha...ha...ha...ah...*sigh* Anyway, I think that everyone walking around in belly shirts is actually quite unattractive really. Especially when they're really humongous fat people in see-through belly shirts and really low jeans where their stomach hangs out, *shudder*. That's what I think of when somebody says belly tops so I don't type anybody wearing them. Mini skirts aren't that bad. Still, I think Hogwarts' dress code (they're a school so I think they'd have one) wouldn't allow people to wear them unless it's not class time but still...I not going to make them wear them...maybe when they're older...  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
This will be short because I need to know something that I asked (look back a chapter) before I can add a new chapter.  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
They all looked at the great hall entrance doors when they swung open and an angry looking teacher was holding the ear of a frightened looking girl.  
  
Realization hit James and Sirius as they saw who it was.  
  
It was Ms. Verrand and Sara.  
  
~*~ Chapter 11 Something Forgotten, Ms. Verrand's wrath (something to be afraid of) and Clive AKA a living nightmare ~*~  
  
"Looks like you're in for it now..." Remus said.  
  
Sirius scowled at him.  
  
"Maybe if we hurry, leave and act like we didn't see her, then maybe we can get away." James said.  
  
"Yeah right." Sirius said. "We'd just meet her in class tomorrow..." Sirius cut off as Ms. Verrand walked over to them.  
  
"You two boys!" She said harshly, pointing to James and Sirius. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Um...sleeping." Sirius said.  
  
"Don't you be smart with me boy!" Ms. Verrand said unaware of her pinching Sara's ear quite hard from anger which made Sara flinch. "You were suppose to have detention with me last night! You made me sit in my office for over three whole hours waiting for you!"  
  
"We didn't know what time to come, professor!" James said.  
  
"Well you should've asked! That would've been the smart thing to do!" Ms. Verrand said. "You will be having a longer detention with me tonight. At five o'clock. FIVE, it comes after 4. Got that? Good."  
  
Ms. Verrand let go of Sara and walked away.  
  
Sara rubbed her ear and made a face of displeasure.  
  
"I almost got us out of it if it weren't for that stupid friend of Logan's hadn't come along." She said.  
  
"How would you get out of that?" Peter asked.  
  
Sara shrugged. "You've got to give them the puppy-dog eyes and then apologize and tell them what you did wrong and why you didn't do it. Usually they just lap it up." Sara said in a bored manor. "Of course you've got to be very polite." She said in an after thought.  
  
"You?" Arabella asked. "Polite?"  
  
Sara glared. "Shut up."  
  
"Who's Logan's friend?" James asked.  
  
"Clive Westman." Sara said scowling. "He's a little jerk if you ask me."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well..." Sara started.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So you see Ms. Verrand...We're truly sorry." Sara said giving Ms. Verrand her 'puppy-dog eyes'.  
  
Ms. Verrand smiled.  
  
Just then, a kid just shorter than Sara, but defiantly older than her, came up to her.  
  
"Hey Whitmore!" He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a little difficulty. "Have fun last night?"  
  
"What?" Sara asked in confusion. 'Who the heck was this kid?'  
  
"At the party in the Gryffindor common room! It was soooo fun! The games, the food...the girls..." The kid said gesturing around and looking off in a dreamy state.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Sara asked glancing at Ms. Verrand. "There was no party!"  
  
"Oh right! You must have forgotten, you sure did drink a lot." The kid said patting her again on the shoulder.  
  
"What? No! There was no party!" Sara said again glancing at Ms. Verrand who looked furious at the thought of a party.  
  
"Like I said! You must have forgotten!" The kid said.  
  
"Who ARE you anyway?" Sara asked.  
  
"Don't remember that either eh? I'm Clive Westman, you know, Logan's friend. Well, I must be going now! See yah!" The kid said.  
  
The kid left and Sara gulped as she looked back at Ms. Verrand who looked livid.  
  
"No-no-no!" Sara said quickly, deciding there was no hope of making Ms. Verrand believe there was no party. "You don't understand! It was peer pressure! Honestly!"  
  
Ms. Verrand ignored her. "A party?! Eleven year olds getting DRUNK?! This is absolutely...unthinkable!" Ms. Verrand said grabbing Sara's ear and started dragging her down the corridors.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"He thought we had a party? He must be pretty dumb..." Peter said. "And how would he know you're name?"  
  
They all shook their heads at Peter.  
  
The great hall doors opened and a short kid walked in. It was Clive.  
  
"Ooo, there he is!" Sara growled. "I'm going to kill that little bastard!"  
  
Lily grabbed her robes. "No, lets just...go to class." She said.  
  
"I wish it was Friday." Sara grumbled.  
  
"Hear hear!" The Marauders said.  
  
~ 


	12. A New Teacher, Detention, and a Walk to ...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters not in the Harry Potter books so stop trying to sue me!  
  
Argh, this is hard. I have this chapter planned but nothing else until Christmas! Grrr.  
  
This is going to be a long chapter (hooray!). I've been able to work on it now that my movie is done. Today was the screening. It when really well. (Thankfully, that we put all that hard work into it)  
  
Hopefully this is good enough. I tried to base it more on Lily. I tried to edit a little, hopefully there's not many spelling or grammar errors.  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"I wish it was Friday." Sara grumbled.  
  
"Hear hear!" The Marauders said.  
  
~  
  
~*~Chapter 12 A New Teacher, Detention and a Walk to Cure the Kinks, Well Most of Them ~*~  
  
The sevo (A/N: LoL get it? Trio as in Harry, Ron and Hermione,...sevo as in seven...as in The Marauders, Lily, Arabella and Sara...ah never mind) walked down for their first class in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
(A/N: OK, I've just noticed something, this wouldn't be their FIRST DADA class, or the last Potions class wouldn't be the first potions class either because I've typed up 'weeks have gone by' in my other chapters and they would've had them in then...oh well. Just go along with me here folks. You haven't met them, so I have to introduce them as they go there. So just PRETEND that it's their first time in this class. LoL, sorry.)  
  
They took their seats in the back of the class as normal.  
  
"Whoa, look at that dame." Sirius said.  
  
Everybody settled down as a young woman walked in the room.  
  
She looked to be in about her twenties with long brown hair in a pony holder, chocolate brown eyes and a small figure.  
  
She smiled at the class showing them her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Welcome class!" She said brightly. "I am Professor Kavanagh. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher!"  
  
Sara's jaw dropped. "That's Natalie Kavanagh! She was last month's front page model for Celebrity Witch!" She whispered.  
  
Professor Kavanagh walked over to where they were sitting unbeknownst to them.  
  
"Really? I thought I saw her somewhere." James said looking up and jumped as he saw how close she was to their table.  
  
"Have you something to-Ms. Whitmore!" Professor Kavanagh said giving what looked to be a fake smile. "How-how wonderful."  
  
Sara smiled back except hers didn't look like a fake smile. "Yes, very wonderful."  
  
Professor Kavanagh walked back to the front of the class forgetting what she was going to say to the seven.  
  
"Well, we're going to learn out of the book today I'm afraid." Professor Kavanagh said. "Turn to page...139..."  
  
"Doesn't seem to like you does she?" Lily said to Sara.  
  
Sara smirked flipping the pages in her DADA book.  
  
"She's just sour because my sister and I beat her in the top ten list." She said.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great job, now we're going to get picked on." She said.  
  
Sara laughed quietly.  
  
~  
  
"Well that was a bore." James said as class ended.  
  
"Uh-huh." Peter said.  
  
"Just because you guys don't think that you're going to get killed by a man- eating frog that lives in Africa, doesn't mean that it's not going to happen and that you should think it boring!" Arabella said in mock-anger.  
  
Lily slapped her over the head.  
  
"That's not what we were reading about, we were reading about how to protect yourself from Vampires!" She said.  
  
"No!" Arabella said pulling out her DADA book from her bag. She flipped a few pages and pointed to page 139. "See Rowlvics! They look like frogs and eat humans. Therefor, man-eating frogs! And it's what we were-oh."  
  
Sara had pointed to the bottom of the page.  
  
"139 not 149." She said.  
  
Arabella blushed. "Oops."  
  
The Marauders laughed and Sara and Lily rolled their eyes.  
  
"Great...we've made friends with the village idiot." Lily said shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, and her name is Lily." Arabella said trying to make the others laugh at someone other than herself.  
  
They all looked at Arabella.  
  
"What? It was funny..." Arabella said blushing scarlet.  
  
"Pathetic." Lily said.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just don't appreciate humor." She said.  
  
They all (except Arabella) groaned.  
  
"Next class people!" Sirius said.  
  
~  
  
Their next class was potions, how-er-wonderful...  
  
And James, Sirius and Sara were constantly reminded of their detention in case they 'forgot'.  
  
Other than the three 'trouble makers', Remus, Peter, Lily and Arabella (well, Remus and Lily) gained Gryffindor 20 points.  
  
"Stupid potions, should boil her in a caldron." Sirius grumbled about professor Verrand as they walked out of the dungeons and back up to the great hall for lunch. (A/N: I'm not sure how many classes they have before lunch or after it, so I'm just going to guess. 2 before it, 3 or 2 after it. Depending on the day or whether they have free classes)  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started piling food onto their plates.  
  
'Uh-oh. Looks like Logan's going to get a mouthful.' Lily thought as she saw Sara tense up as Logan sat beside her.  
  
"Hey." Logan said smiling at the girls.  
  
"Hey." Lily and Arabella said.  
  
"Hullo Logan." Sara said dully.  
  
"What's up with you?" Logan asked.  
  
"You're stupid friend made us get a longer detention!" Sirius said scowling at Logan from across the table.  
  
Logan frowned.  
  
"My stupid friend?" He asked.  
  
"That's right! Clive Something-or-other." James said scowling as well beside Sirius.  
  
Logan scowled back at them.  
  
"Clive's not stupid. He's smarter than all of you put together." Logan then stood up and left to go down to sit with some other girls down the table.  
  
"Clod." They all mumbled.  
  
"What do you think of Logan now?" Remus asked Sara.  
  
"Put a cork in it Lupin."  
  
~  
  
James and Sirius waited for Sara down in the common room at quarter to five.  
  
"Where is she?" Sirius muttered looking at his watch.  
  
They waited five more minutes before deciding to go up to the girls' dorm and getting her personally.  
  
Arabella doing her hair up in a French Braid at the mirror, Lily's head was on her hand and her eyes were closed, Pauline was laying on her stomach, ankles crossed as they stuck up in the air, reading a magazine, Cecilia was painting her toenails and Sara was snoozing, her arm dangling over the edge of her bed.  
  
When the two boys walked in, Cecilia jumped up, subsequently smearing red nail polish over her foot, Pauline and Lily ignored them (still not sure if Lily was awake), Arabella scoffed as she dropped her hair in surprise and had to start all over again and Sara was still snoozing.  
  
"Gather her up would you." James said to Sirius.  
  
"Me? Why do I have to?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I don't feel like getting whacked in the face by a girl to whom I interrupted her beauty sleep." James said.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you think I would?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." James said.  
  
"Is there anything you boys want?" Cecilia asked putting on her best fake girlie voice (A/N: I hate it when people do that!).  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other with wicked grins.  
  
"Um yes...Cecilia right? Well, could you possibly wake Sara up for us?" Sirius asked.  
  
Cecilia grinned.  
  
"Anything for you two!" She said and bounded over to Sara.  
  
James and Sirius snickered.  
  
"Sara?" Cecilia said and shook Sara.  
  
Sara mumbled and turned over.  
  
"Why do you need her up anyway?" Cecilia asked turning back to the boys.  
  
"Oh, we have a detention." James said.  
  
"Poor dears." Cecilia said and turned back to Sara. "Sara, you missed your detention."  
  
Sara bolted upwards which made her smack foreheads with Cecilia.  
  
"Ouch!" They both yelled.  
  
"Come on sleepy head! We've got a detention to go to." Sirius said.  
  
"You mean I haven't m-m-missed it?" Sara said through a yawn.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." James said.  
  
~  
  
"Right on time!" Professor Verrand said as the three walked into her office.  
  
The three grumbled quietly.  
  
"Now, since I'm the potions teacher, I have filthy caldrons to wash and since it seems like a tradition for my to make everyone who has a detention with me to wash them. I'm not going to make you three wash them." Professor Verrand said smiling slightly.  
  
The three looked at each other in surprise. 'What could be worse than scrubbing caldrons?'  
  
"You will be marking papers instead."  
  
The three frowned. 'Bingo.'  
  
"Take a seat." Professor Verrand said gesturing at three seats in front of her desk. "Now, here is a answer sheet so you can mark off of this. Since there is only one, you must SHARE. Got that? Good. Now, if anyone comes to me complaining that their answer is the same as their friend's answer but they got it wrong and their friend got it right-I'm not going to be pleased. And then you will find yourselves right back here the next day scrubbing caldrons."  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"I hope I don't have to see you here scrubbing caldrons for at least another week." Professor Verrand said. "Any questions?"  
  
The three shook their heads.  
  
"No? Very well."  
  
Then professor Verrand stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Now, if I come back later and these papers aren't marked and any of you are off gallivanting...oh yes. Mustn't forget, hand over your wands." She said sticking out her hand to take the wands.  
  
The three reluctantly gave her their wands.  
  
"I'll come back every half hour to check up on you. When you're done, I'll give you back your wands." Professor Verrand then closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
"Well, best be getting to work then." Sara said looking up at the enormous stack of papers.  
  
~  
  
"I wonder what they have to do." Remus said as he laid down in his bed feeling tired and worn out, even though it was only 10 after 5.  
  
"Scrub caldrons I expect." Peter said.  
  
"Mmm." Remus moaned as the soft comforter wrapped around his body and the soft pillow overtook him and he fell into deep sleep.  
  
Peter frowned at his friend.  
  
Remus looked so pale and tired lately. (A/N: Hm, I wonder why?) He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But it wasn't like they had stayed up to late and never got any sleep. They did go to bed before 1 o'clock but that didn't seem to be enough for Remus.  
  
Peter sighed and slumped in his bed staring at the ceiling. 'Great.' He thought. 'Just great. Two of my friends are off in detention and my other friend is sleeping. But I'm not even the least bit tired. Merlin this was going to be long and boring...'  
  
~  
  
Lily's eyes snapped open as someone jumped on her bed.  
  
"How do you like my hair?" Arabella asked grinning at her.  
  
Lily looked at Arabella's hair and smiled in approval. "Very elegant." She said.  
  
Arabella grinned and jumped off Lily's bed. "Excellent."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that now? We don't have classes until tomorrow and I don't think we're going anywhere except the common room and nobody really pays that much attention to your hair after dinner." She said.  
  
Arabella shrugged. "I felt like doing it. And it makes me feel pretty." She said.  
  
"You are pretty." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah I know. But this makes me feel even more prettier." Arabella said grinning.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and closed them again.  
  
"Why are you so tired?" Arabella asked.  
  
"I'm not." Lily said.  
  
"Then why are you sleeping?" Arabella asked.  
  
"I'm not." Lily said again.  
  
Arabella sighed in exasperation.  
  
"What ARE you doing then?"  
  
"Thinking." Lily said.  
  
"Oh? About what?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Stuff." Lily said.  
  
"What kind of stuff may I ask?" Arabella asked.  
  
"You know...stuff." Lily said. "Arabella, go pester someone else."  
  
Arabella looked over at Pauline who was still reading a magazine on her stomach.  
  
"Hey Paulie...what'cha readin'?"  
  
~  
  
After 27 hand cramps every 10 minutes for 2 hours, James, Sirius and Sara came back from their very wearisome job.  
  
Peter sat on his bed, his mouth slightly open, staring at the wall.  
  
But when the boys dormitory door opened and James and Sirius came in, he leapt up.  
  
"I'm guessing that your evening was platitudinous?" Sirius asked as he noticed Remus sleeping. "As Remus the bromide sleeps away his life..."  
  
Remus gave a grunt in his sleep as if understanding what Sirius said and Peter jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, well...how was your punishment? What did she make you do? Wash caldrons?" He asked.  
  
"Oddly enough, no. We had to mark papers." James said rubbing his hand.  
  
"Mark papers?" Peter said laughing. "You two?"  
  
"Shut up. We had an answer sheet." Sirius said.  
  
Peter still kept laughing.  
  
James and Sirius frowned.  
  
"I feel like going down to the common room. It's only 7 o'clock." Sirius said looking at his watch.  
  
James nodded. "I'm going to stay here, give myself a hand massage...to bad at Hogwarts you don't get your own personal masseuse."  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Peter said scurrying over to Sirius. "Sorry James, but I can't stand another minute in here and I'm not going to be your masseuse so stop looking at me that way."  
  
James shrugged and started rubbing his hand.  
  
~  
  
Lily opened her eyes as Sara came in grumbling and rubbing her hand.  
  
"You're back." Arabella said giving Pauline's magazine back that she stole from her.  
  
Pauline snatched it back and started reading again.  
  
"Yes, thank god." Sara said flopping headfirst onto her bed, stuffing her face into her pillow.  
  
Lily got up and stretched.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk. Get all these kinks out from laying in the same spot for hours." She said.  
  
"OK." Arabella said.  
  
"Mrf." Sara said through her pillow.  
  
Lily put on her shoes and sweater and walked down to the common room.  
  
"Where're you going Lily?" Sirius asked as Lily walked over to the portrait passing him and Peter.  
  
"For a walk." Lily said.  
  
"Can I come?" Sirius asked standing up from his chair he was sitting in.  
  
"I don't see why not." Lily said.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Peter said.  
  
"Come too if you'd like." Lily said.  
  
Peter jumped up and the three walked out of the common room.  
  
~  
  
Lily breathed in the cool refreshing air.  
  
September was coming to a close and October was not far ahead which was already bringing cool air and darker evenings.  
  
The three walked around the lake.  
  
They stopped right in front of the giant squid which lazily waved its tentacles around.  
  
"Getting cold Peter?" Sirius asked as Peter shivered.  
  
"No, my teeth just chatter for no reason at all." Peter said hugging himself to keep him warm. They had been out for a while and it was slightly freezing. (A/N: LoL, that doesn't' make much sense.)  
  
"Oh, well. I was going to suggest we go back but since your fine, we'll stay out here." Sirius said.  
  
Peter scowled.  
  
"All right, all right. Lils, you coming?" Sirius asked laughing and clamping a hand on Peter's shoulder.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, wait for me."  
  
They started walking back to Hogwarts.  
  
Once they were inside, Peter sighed happily at the warmth.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily said as something hit her in the back of the head and she saw stars. 'Ooo, look at that big one! It's the moon! At least...I hope it is...' Then everything went black.  
  
~  
  
'Hey, how come you get the chair?'  
  
There were people around her.  
  
'Because I'm special.'  
  
'Special my ass!'  
  
'Shut up both of you, I'm too tired and grumpy to hear you two fight over a stupid chair.'  
  
'All of you be quite! Lily's sleeping!'  
  
She couldn't figure out who it was that was around her.  
  
Maybe she should open her eyes.  
  
'I'll sit on you if you don't get out of the chair!'  
  
She tried but failed in the first attempt.  
  
"Get off the chair, I'm going to sit in it."  
  
The voices became louder as Lily became more conscious.  
  
She tried again to open her eyes and succeeding in getting blinded by white.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Lily asked as she sat up which she regretted.  
  
The back of her head was throbbing.  
  
She laid back down and everything came into clear focus...for about a second then went blurry again.  
  
This happened a couple of times and it made her feel sick to her stomach so she closed her eyes.  
  
"Lily?" She remembered that voice. She's heard it before. But where did she hear it? She was having a temporary brain lapse. Or at least she hoped it was temporary.  
  
"You took a pretty hard hit to the ground. And that stupid Clive kid hit you pretty hard too." The person said.  
  
Now she remembered that voice! It was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius?" Lily mumbled and reached out to feel where he was.  
  
"Ouch! Thanks a lot Lily."  
  
That was Arabella and she just poked her in the eye by the sound of it.  
  
Her friends were all around her. Sirius and Peter must have gotten them. But WHERE she was, she didn't know. She could feel a bed underneath her...sheets over top of her...and a pillow behind her head...she couldn't be in her dormitory because everything was white...  
  
"Where am I?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hospital wing." That was James.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"That Westman kid whacked you in the back of the head with a bat for a joke. He said he thought it was his friend but I doubt it." That was Sirius again.  
  
Lily opened her eyes again. This time, the blur was gone and she could see everyone around her.  
  
There was a tired looking Remus who looked to be falling asleep sitting in a chair on Lily's left side. Sara was on Remus's left side and Arabella was on his right rubbing her eye. James was on Lily's right side, Sirius was standing beside him and Peter was standing beside Sirius. (A/N: OK, I'll do a diagram and see if it works.  
  
Arabella, Remus, Sara  
  
|Lily's bed|  
  
James, Sirius, Peter  
  
There we go)  
  
"Clive whacked me in the head with a BAT?" Lily said in shock and anger.  
  
Peter nodded. "We thought you died. There was blood everywhere..." He shuddered.  
  
"How did I get-why are you guys all here-?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sirius brought you here, and I went and got everybody else." Peter said.  
  
A woman in white who Lily was guessing was the matron started to come over.  
  
"Uh-oh. Here come the nurse again." Peter said. "It's hard to understand her. She's French."  
  
"It's not that hard." Sara said.  
  
The nurse shooed James, Peter and Sirius away so she could get to Lily.  
  
"'ow are vous feeling Mme. Evans?" She asked.  
  
"Um, fine I guess." Lily said.  
  
"Est vous head 'urting at all?" She asked.  
  
"Bit." Lily said as the throbbing she was ignoring pounded more and more painfully.  
  
"Puits, take zis. Et all of vous let 'er sommeil. Vous si be 'eading to bed 'oon quoi qu'il en soit." The nurse said handing Lily a vile that was in her cloak pocket.  
  
Lily looked at it before draining it.  
  
The six stared at her.  
  
"Go!" The nurse said gesturing for them to leave.  
  
The six nodded and muttered "Goodnight Lily, goodnight Madam d´Autmarre."  
  
'Madam d´Autmarre...that's the nurse's name...must remember that' Lily thought. Although it didn't feel like she would remember it in the morning as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
R/R!! That was a long chapter with a few big words. LoL. If you review more then I'll post more! :D 


	13. Fluoresent Blue Hair and Jessica and Cli...

Hey, people it's me again.  
  
What's wrong with most of you? I write a good long chapter and nobody reviews! The only people who reviewed was Daisy Silk and Manny! Yeesh. (Thanks DS and Manny) I know my last chapter was a little wild but still, that's no excuse.  
  
OK, about the French lady, it's really hard to understand her if you don't know what she's saying. So I wouldn't translate it until later because if you don't translate it, you're seeing it from the character's POV because they have no idea what she's saying. So I don't think it would be fair if you get to understand her and they don't.  
  
Also on that matter, I know my French (a little) but it's hard to make her speak part French part English, so if I make a mistake, don't hurt me.  
  
Right, here's the next chappy...  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
'Madam d´Autmarre...that's the nurse's name...must remember that' Lily thought. Although it didn't feel like she would remember it in the morning as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~ Chapter 13 Fluorescent Blue Hair and Jessica and Clive ~*~  
  
The next morning, Lily got out of the hospital fully recovered. She walked back to the common room and up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hey Lils." Arabella said clasping a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Your head better?"  
  
Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
"Where's Sara?" She asked.  
  
"Still sleeping. It's Friday and since we don't have class first thing I'm letting her sleep in." Arabella said. (A/N: Lucky bastards! LoL)  
  
"Hey girls!" Sirius said jumping in the room.  
  
Lily and Arabella jumped back.  
  
"Jesus Christ! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arabella said grasping her chest.  
  
"We've just come to remind you that the first flying lesson is this morning!" James said pushing Sirius out of the way of the door.  
  
"It's in about 5 minutes actually." Sirius said rubbing his arm that James pushed.  
  
"That's not till the end of Sep...tember-opps." Arabella said and rushed off to get Sara.  
  
There was a scream and Arabella scampered back over to them.  
  
"ARABELLA YOU MORON!" Sara yelled.  
  
The boys laughed as a soaking wet Sara came over to them.  
  
"Oh, hi Lily. Hope you're well?" Sara added as she saw Lily.  
  
Lily shook her head at Sara, chuckling silently.  
  
"We have flying practice!" James and Sirius said together grinning like idiots.  
  
"Now? Why NOW? It's Friday for Christ's sake! AND almost the beginning of October!" Sara said.  
  
"Yeah well, better than nothing." Sirius said.  
  
"Better than nothing, humph. We'll freeze to our brooms!" Sara said and stalked off to the bathroom grabbing her clothes, mumbling.  
  
"How come we have flying lessons now instead of the beginning of September?" Lily asked.  
  
"Probably too hot or something, I dunno how a teacher's mind works." James said shrugging.  
  
Lily looked at James and Sirius. They seemed to be in high spirits about the flying lesson. Then she looked over at Remus who looked tired and was leaning against the door frame.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her glance.  
  
Lily looked away from him to Peter.  
  
Peter looked terrified at the mention of flying.  
  
As Lily was thinking about the boys, Sara came back out, decently clothed and fully dried.  
  
Arabella put an arm around her.  
  
"We're good now?" She asked.  
  
"Get your hand off me or I'll kick your arse." Sara said scowling.  
  
Arabella laughed but complied.  
  
Lily smiled and grabbed her cloak that was laying out on her bed.  
  
"Well, let's high-tail it out of here!"  
  
~  
  
"All right class! Now, stand on the left side of your brooms." Professor McFerren said. (A/N: I don't know how old Madam Hooch is, so I'm guessing she wouldn't be teaching back then)  
  
Professor McFerren was a fun looking witch with black hair that was held back in a pony holder, hazel eyes, and was about 5'4 in height and was grinning cheerfully wearing just about nothing except her skimpy robes in spite of the cold.  
  
Everybody walked to the left side of their broom.  
  
"I know I'm going to fall." Arabella whispered to Lily.  
  
"Don't say that, then you will fall!" Lily whispered back.  
  
"That's how I know I'm going to." Arabella said.  
  
"Now, everyone say, 'Up!'." Professor McFerren said.  
  
It took a few people a couple of times to get their brooms to work with them, but everyone got it in the end.  
  
"Good, now mount your brooms." Professor McFerren said.  
  
Everyone straddled their brooms.  
  
"Good good, now, when I blow my whistle, everyone kick off the ground hard, hover for a moment, then touch back down. Ready? Go!" Professor McFerren blew her whistle and everyone kicked off the ground. (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
They all sat hovering.  
  
"There, see? This isn't so hard!" Professor McFerren said. "No, touch back down..."  
  
"And how do we do that exactly?" Patricia Matthias, another first year Gryffindors asked.  
  
"Just push lightly on the handle." Professor McFerren said gesturing with her hands.  
  
A few people almost nose dived into the ground.  
  
"Lightly! I said LIGHTLY!" Professor McFerren said.  
  
The rest of the people slid off their brooms instead of touching down, not chancing the nose dive into the ground.  
  
"Excellent." Professor McFerren said. "I think that's good for now...almost time for your next class. Just leave your brooms, I'll clean them up. Good day to you all!"  
  
Then the first year Gryffindors started to flock back to the warmth of the inside.  
  
"Well, you didn't fall off your broom!" Lily said grinning.  
  
Arabella mumbled something inaudible as they began to walk down to the dungeons for potions.  
  
Once they settled in their seats, the potions teacher professor Verrand smiled warmly around at everyone. (She seemed to have forgotten about what James, Sirius and Sara did before.)  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Verrand said. "Hope you're all well? We're going to be doing an easy potion today on how to change your hair colour as a few people were wondering..."  
  
Professor Verrand explained how to do the potion and wrote the ingredients on the board.  
  
"Now, get to work!" She said and sat at her desk.  
  
The Marauders sighed and pulled out their stuff.  
  
"Why are you sighing? You could pull pranks with this stuff!" Lily said.  
  
"We've already done it about a million times." Peter said. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Not really..." Lily said.  
  
The Marauders all gasped in shock.  
  
"What? You haven't noticed? Well we're going to have to get pranking!" Sirius said adding ingredients to his caldron that was heating up on the small fire underneath it.  
  
Arabella rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why're you grinning?" Lily asked Sara.  
  
"Oh, was I grinning? Didn't notice." Sara said and continued to grin.  
  
Lily and Arabella raised their eyebrows but continued on with their hair colour changing potion.  
  
"Now, when you're finished, your potion should be clear so you can add the colour to what you want your hair to change to. Find an object and plop in into it and when you drink it, your hair will change the colour of your object you put in it." Professor Verrand said.  
  
"Hey Reme, can I have a bit of your quill? Thanks." Sara said and plucked off a little bit of Remus's bright blue quill.  
  
"Uh, sure." Remus said.  
  
~  
  
"Well, that was thrilling." Peter said as they came out of the potions classroom.  
  
"Why is it that we always start a conversation like this when we leave class?" Arabella asked.  
  
The Marauders and Lily shrugged.  
  
"Excuse me." Sara said and ran down the corridors.  
  
"Wonder where she's going." Remus said.  
  
~  
  
They met up with Sara at lunch time.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?" Lily asked.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Can't believe it." She muttered pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Sirius asked.  
  
Sara shook her head again and pointed down the Gryffindor table.  
  
Two very blue headed people, they thought Sara was talking about, sat near the end.  
  
Jessica Whitmore and Clive Westman.  
  
"You turned their hair blue? That's why you needed Remus's quill piece." James said.  
  
"But that still doesn't mean why you're acting like you saw them snogging in the corner." Arabella said.  
  
Sara looked up at her.  
  
"You mean, you DID see them snogging in the corner?" Arabella asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly a corner..." Sara said.  
  
Lily patted her on the back.  
  
"Don't feel bad. How can it get any worse?"  
  
~  
  
Lily had spoken too soon.  
  
Now that Clive was dating Sara's sister, he came over to bother them all the time, pulling a few idiotic things on them like turning all their hair blue since he had his turned blue saying it was 'only fair'.  
  
Then sneaking up on them during dinner and yelling 'Boo!' as they were about to take a drink so they'd spill it all over their lap.  
  
They all envied Remus as he said he had to go home and visit his sick mother and got to get away from Clive.  
  
So, that's how October was going so far.  
  
R/R! IF you people are getting bored of my story, why don't I just delete it? I can, and I will if nobodies going to read it...although that would make me sad. But, tell me if I should keep going and I will, but if you don't want me too. That's...not really fine, but...whatever. You guys just don't seem to like it that much. 


	14. Secret Passage Ways and Remus Gets a Sur...

Partly the reason I wanted to quit this story is that I just saw this fricken scarey thing in my e-mail and I wanted a reason to never come on my computer again. *shudder*  
  
Anyway, I'll get over it. Maybe...  
  
Now, who's up for a little chappy?  
  
And thanks guys, you made me feel better.  
  
This is another page with FLASHFOWARDS WHOOO!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters, only the ones you don't recognize.  
  
~*~ Chapter 14 Secret Passage Ways and Remus Gets a Surprise in the Shower ~*~  
  
But, as the middle of October came along and the air outside became very cold and windy, Clive was leaving them alone more as he started to pay more attention to Jessica.  
  
Remus had come back a while ago looking tired as ever but saying he was fine.  
  
"No really, I'm fine! Thanks for your concern I just...just need a nap is all. My mum kept me up all night doing things for her, but she's a little better now. So please, I just want to have a rest." Remus said putting up his hands in front of him as his friends try to help him.  
  
They left him alone as he wished.  
  
But soon, Remus was back to his normal self.  
  
~  
  
Lily sat in the common room trying to finish her essay for History of Magic.  
  
It wasn't due until next Friday, but she wanted to finish it.  
  
She sighed in frustration as she loaded her quill with too much ink and it made a blotch on her page, forming two words together.  
  
She crumpled up her paper and started to write again, for the fifth time that day.  
  
The Marauders were goofing off somewhere so she needn't worry they would bother her.  
  
Arabella and Sara had left her alone when she growled at them for disturbing her.  
  
Lily wanted this essay to be perfect. And when she meant perfect, she meant PERFECT. Absolutely, positively, emphatically perfect.  
  
"Heads up!" Someone yelled.  
  
Lily looked up in case they were talking to her.  
  
A bottle of ink, tossed by Arabella flew across the room to Sara.  
  
Sara leapt up and snatched at it a few times trying to hold onto it.  
  
*You can see what's about to happen but you just can't seem to stop it.*  
  
Everything that happened after that seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
The bottle of ink flew from Sara's fingers right to the table where Lily was working and Lily looked in horror as the ink bottle hit the table and smashed all over her work.  
  
Arabella covered her face with her hands, Lily's face was splotched with ink and was sporting a look of pure anger, and Sara was still reaching out for something that wasn't there with a look of pure terror etched on her face.  
  
Lily stood up and Sara backed away slowly.  
  
"No, Lily, see-it wasn't my fault-" Sara said in horror as Lily clenched her fists.  
  
"Then whose fault was it?" Lily yelled at her.  
  
Sara pointed to Arabella.  
  
"Arabella's!" She said.  
  
Arabella glared at her.  
  
"No it wasn't! You missed the catch!" She said.  
  
"Why were you tossing a bottle of ink around anyway?!" Lily asked.  
  
Sara looked at Arabella who shrugged.  
  
"Found it on the floor." Arabella said. "Felt like throwing it."  
  
Lily gaped at her.  
  
"Whatever! I'm going someone quiet away from you idiots." Lily then grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess before stomping up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Great catch Sara." Arabella said sarcastically.  
  
"It would've been if you knew how to throw." Sara snapped back.  
  
Arabella frowned.  
  
"Wanna play chess?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
~  
  
The next morning was Saturday and all of the girls in the girls' dormitory were all up.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Pauline said.  
  
"No, truth or dare is for wussies." Sara said.  
  
"Fine, you're going first." Pauline said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"What-I thought I said-" Sara said but Pauline cut her off.  
  
"OK, dare then. Let's see...sneak into the boys' dorm and snog the first person you see!" Pauline said.  
  
~*~ (A/N: Flashforwards again! Whoo) "Oh god, not this." Sara said putting her head in her hands.  
  
Remus blushed.  
  
"Can't we just skip this?"  
  
"No!" Lily, Arabella and the rest of the Marauders said.  
  
Sara and Remus sighed. ~*~  
  
"What! No!" Sara said.  
  
"Yes, come on." Pauline said and pulled Sara out, the rest of the girls following.  
  
They walked into the boys dorm.  
  
"I'm not looking!" Sara said, her eyes clamped shut.  
  
"They're all sleeping anyway." Pauline said.  
  
Sara opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey listen." Cecilia said.  
  
They could hear the shower.  
  
"Who is in the shower?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Check the beds." Lily said.  
  
"It's Remus." Cecilia said as they checked the beds.  
  
Pauline grinned.  
  
"I have another dare!" She said.  
  
"Wait-no-" Sara said as Pauline pushed her over to the bathroom.  
  
"Remus wears a watch right?" Pauline asked.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How should I know?" She said.  
  
Pauline gave her a look.  
  
"Yeah he does." Sara mumbled.  
  
"OK, grab his watch." Pauline said.  
  
"But-what if he comes out while I'm in there? You know how embarrassing that would be!" Sara said.  
  
"Do you not know what the point of truth or dare is?" Cecilia asked. "Don't be a wimp Whitmore!"  
  
Sara glared at her.  
  
"All right, fine." She said and grabbed the door handle.  
  
She turned it but it didn't open.  
  
"Oh dear, it's locked, I guess we can't do it now then." She said.  
  
"You're wasting time! He WILL come out if you don't stop being stupid." Lily said pointing her wand at the door handle. "Alohamora."  
  
The door lock clicked and Sara, who was looking at Lily in surprise, went in the bathroom.  
  
There was steam everywhere and clothes were strewn across the floor.  
  
'Please don't come out, please don't come out...although, that wouldn't be too bad...if I was invisible!' Sara thought digging through the clothes for Remus's watch.  
  
'Aha!'  
  
She snatched the watch and opened the door again.  
  
Just as she was about to go out, the four other girls yelled "GOT YOUR WATCH!" and slammed the door, Sara still in the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
"That was mean." Lily said grinning as they all started laughing and barricaded the door with a chair.  
  
The three other boys had leapt out of bed.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've gone blind!" James yelled. "Oh...wait. Here's my glasses..."  
  
The four girls laughed even harder.  
  
"What are you girls doing in here?" Peter asked pulling his pillow in front of him trying to cover himself up.  
  
They waited for the girls to wipe the tears out of their eyes.  
  
"Sara's in there." Cecilia said jabbing her thumb at the bathroom door.  
  
"But, isn't Remus in there too?" Peter asked looking at his watch. "He normally takes showers now."  
  
"Yeah." Arabella said. "He's in there."  
  
The boys looked at each other.  
  
~  
  
"What are you-Ah!" Remus said blushing scarlet and grabbed the shower curtain.  
  
"I'm sorry! They locked me in here!" Sara said covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
Remus wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the shower.  
  
"You can uncover your eyes now." He said.  
  
"No way, you're naked." Sara said.  
  
"I'm covered up now." Remus said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sara asked.  
  
"Positive." Remus said.  
  
Sara looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, here's your watch." She said handing him back his watch she had in her hand.  
  
"Right..." Remus said taking it, making sure the towel wouldn't slip. "Er...turn around. I'm going to get changed..."  
  
~  
  
"Think we should let them out?" Arabella asked.  
  
"No." Pauline said.  
  
"What are they doing in there anyway?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We dunno." Cecilia said.  
  
This made the boys look at each other again with raised eyebrows.  
  
Lily and Arabella shook their heads. 'Stupid boys...'  
  
~  
  
"Well..." Sara said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Sara sighed and rolled her eyes as she leaned against the door.  
  
~  
  
"Come on, that's long enough." Lily said.  
  
"All right Lily, don't get your knickers in a twist." Cecilia said and Lily scowled.  
  
Pauline jerked the chair away from the door and opened in.  
  
Sara, as she was leaning against it, fell back.  
  
"Oh, thanks guys." She said.  
  
"Hey, did you get to see Remus naked? Because he's dressed now so you must've." Cecilia said grinning at Remus. "How big was he?" She added to Sara.  
  
Sara's eyes widened.  
  
"Honestly Ceel, if you were any more boy crazy you'd BE a boy." She said.  
  
Cecilia glowered at her.  
  
"Stupid." She said.  
  
"Idiot." Sara said.  
  
"Brainless."  
  
"Deficient."  
  
"Dolt."  
  
"Tramp!"  
  
Cecilia glared, racking her brain for a word.  
  
"Floozy!"  
  
"Nymphomaniac!" Sara said.  
  
"Stop it!" Lily yelled.  
  
Sara and Cecilia glared at each other.  
  
"Why are you here anyway? You didn't want to play truth or dare!" Cecilia said.  
  
Sara threw up her hands and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Well..." Cecilia said and looked around at the people glaring at her. "What? She started it!"  
  
"Whatever Ceel." Pauline said grabbing Cecilia's arm. "I've had enough of this game." Then she dragged Cecilia out.  
  
Lily and Arabella looked at the boys.  
  
"Yeah, we'll just, go too." Arabella said jabbing her thumb at the doorway before leaving with Lily.  
  
"So...how'd your shower go Reme?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus scowled at him.  
  
~  
  
"Hey guys." James said coming up behind the rest of the Marauders.  
  
Sirius and Peter were trying to do their last minute homework.  
  
Remus who had already finished his homework, was reading a book.  
  
"Hullo James." Peter said.  
  
"I found another secret passage!" James exclaimed.  
  
"That's nice." Sirius mumbled running his hand through his hair. "Hey do you know the answer to...secret passage? Work can wait!"  
  
Sirius jumped up.  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Where?" Peter asked looking up.  
  
"I'll show you." James said. "Get some money."  
  
"We don't have to pay to get in do we?" Remus asked.  
  
"No no," James said shaking his head. "Hurry up now!"  
  
Peter and Remus sighed and followed James and an ecstatic Sirius to their dorm to collect money.  
  
~  
  
"See? All you do, is tap the witch and say 'Dissendium' and there you go!" James said tapping the humpback witch.  
  
The hump opened up wide enough to admit a fairly thin person.  
  
"Wow..." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Where does it go?" Peter asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade." James said grinning.  
  
"Wow..." Sirius said again. "Let's go!"  
  
"Shouldn't you finish your homework first?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"No." He said. "You go first." Sirius pushed Remus in front of him.  
  
"No, wait-"  
  
~  
  
They started walking down a long passage that twisted and turned.  
  
"When does this end?" Peter asked as the passage began to rise.  
  
"Just up the stairs." James said as they met stairs.  
  
They started to walk up the hundreds of stairs with Sirius counting every step.  
  
"Two hundred and eighty-two." Sirius said. "Two hundred and eighty-three, two hundred and eighty-"  
  
"Sirius, SHUT UP!" James, Peter and Remus said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sirius pouted. "You made me loose count. We have to go down and start again." He said.  
  
"You do that now." Remus said.  
  
Sirius scowled at him. "When's this going to-OUCH!"  
  
His head collided with a trap door.  
  
He rubbed it scowled up at it.  
  
"Finally." Peter said holding a stitch in his chest.  
  
James pushed open the trap door a crack and looked around the room outside of it.  
  
"Come on." He said and climbed out of the passage way.  
  
"Where are we?" Remus asked.  
  
"We're in the storage room of Honeydukes." James whispered. "Come on,"  
  
They climbed the stairs out of the storage room and went through the door.  
  
They all ducked to go around the counter.  
  
Since there was so many people, nobody noticed. (A/N: You could rob that store easily)  
  
"Whoa." Peter said looking up at all the shelves of sweets.  
  
"Get ready to stock up!" Sirius said bringing out a bag of money from his robes.  
  
~  
  
"Argh. Cecilia's impossible!" Sara said.  
  
Lily nodded her head.  
  
"You've just noticed that?"  
  
Sara glared at her.  
  
"And what's with you and Arabella locking me in the boys bathroom while one of them was taking a shower huh?"  
  
Lily grinned guiltily.  
  
"I wonder where the boys have gone? The common rooms oddly quiet without them here." Arabella said changing the subject...sort of.  
  
Sara looked around the common room.  
  
"Yeah...oh well."  
  
"You know what I was thinking?" Arabella asked.  
  
"You were thinking? It's a miracle!" Lily said throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
Arabella gave her a look.  
  
"Well, since the boys have called themselves the Marauders, I thought we should be named something." She said.  
  
"Great idea Bella!" Lily said.  
  
"Well, what should we call each ourselves?" Sara asked.  
  
They stared at each other.  
  
"We could be called the Marauderettes!" Arabella said.  
  
Sara and Lily laughed.  
  
"We could be called 'Las' or 'Sal'." Lily said.  
  
Sara and Arabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's our initials! Come on, you guys don't have any ideas." Lily said.  
  
"Hey, I said the 'Marauderettes." Arabella said.  
  
"How about I call you 'mud' Bella?" Sara said smirking.  
  
Arabella frowned.  
  
Lily laughed. "That's a good idea! Right, your name is 'Mud' now Arabella." She said.  
  
Arabella sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to...take a walk. See you guys later." She said.  
  
"OK, see you later Mud!" Lily and Sara said.  
  
"Shut up!" Arabella said as she left out the portrait hole.  
  
"Poor girl, we're so mean." Lily said.  
  
"But it's funny!" Sara said.  
  
"True, true." Lily said nodding.  
  
~  
  
"So, I think we've got enough stuff to last for a while." James said.  
  
"And it's getting a little dark, people will start to wonder..." Sirius said.  
  
"Let's walk slow, while we eat our ice cream." Peter said.  
  
~  
  
Sara and Lily looked up as the Marauders came back in the common room.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at Sara as they saw the Marauders were grinning and they came over to them.  
  
"Were you eating?" Lily asked as the Marauders quickly wiped their hands on the inside of their robes to get away any of the ice cream that might have dripped.  
  
(Although, there were little patches of ice cream on the sides of their lips)  
  
Sara wiped the side of Sirius's lips with her finger and licked it (A/N: Her finger).  
  
"Ice cream! You WERE eating!" She said.  
  
The boys smiled guiltily.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Peter said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. (A/N: is it just me, or do they seem to do that a lot?)  
  
"Where'd you get the ice cream?" Sara asked.  
  
"Er..." The boys said and looked at each other.  
  
"We're tired, we're going to go to bed." James said and they scampered up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Sara and Lily looked at each other.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want some ice cream." Sara said.  
  
Lily didn't know whether to laugh or to sigh.  
  
~  
  
R/R! Well, thanks again. This chapter was based on what happened to me with my friend and my boyfriend. I was over at her house and her brother James (that's right, my boyfriend, but he wasn't at the time, I just liked him) was taking a shower and I was suppose to grab his watch for truth or dare. Well, Eve (my friend) locked me in the bathroom and yelled out 'Got your watch!' and he leaps out of the shower stark naked while I stand there embarrassed (Although I probably wasn't as embarrassed as he was), and he just stares at me like an idiot. He finally realized that he wasn't wearing anything and tried to cover himself up. Ha ha... Well, there you go. Thanks to you Eve for making this chapter happen! (I'm going to kill you!) LoL Review! 


	15. Getting Ready for the Hallowe'en Ball

You know how Arnold Schwarzenegger is running Governor of California? He's going to win. He's going to win because he's famous. I WANT him to win. I think he'd do some good yah know? Because he's not stupid. Well, I hope Arnold wins. I know he will.  
  
If you go to the web site in my Bio, there's a little comic of the Marauders that somebody drew. I thought it was funny. Go to it.  
  
( I feel like adding this ) Sentence of the day: The fact that a believer is happier than a skeptic is no more to the point than the fact than a drunken man is happier than a sober one  
  
LoL, that just keeps me amused.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters except the ones not in the Harry Potter book! So STOP trying to sue me!  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want some ice cream." Sara said.  
  
Lily didn't know whether to laugh or to sigh.  
  
~*~ Chapter 15 Getting Ready For the Hallowe'en Ball ~*~  
  
"HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!" The Marauders yelled.  
  
They were currently in the girls' dormitory where the girls had all fell out of their beds in surprise.  
  
It was about 6 o'clock in the morning on Saturday the 31st of October, Hallowe'en.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you four boys yelling about?!" Cecilia yelled.  
  
"Go back to bed." Lily moaned, pulling her sheets over her head.  
  
"Six O'clock! Oh my goodness! I slept in!" Cecilia said looking at her watch and bolted into the bathroom.  
  
"Get up! This is no day to sleep in! 'Tis the day of pranks today!" Sirius said.  
  
"Go away." Arabella said.  
  
The boys ignored her.  
  
"Guess what we've got!" James said.  
  
"Food?" Sara asked hopefully.  
  
"No silly. BATS!" James opened up a bag he was holding and admitted several bats into the room.  
  
"You idiots!" Arabella yelled as the bats zoomed over their heads, diving at them occasionally and the four girls leapt up.  
  
"Come on Bella, they're just bats." Sara said grabbing a bat from the air, which squirmed in her hold.  
  
"Bats have teeth you know!" Arabella said covering her head with her arms.  
  
The Marauders started laughing.  
  
"We ALL have teeth you know." Sara said.  
  
"So? We don't bite!" Arabella said.  
  
"Shut it Arabella." Lily said as Sirius began to protest.  
  
"See? They won't hurt you." Sara said stuffing the bat in Arabella's face.  
  
"Argh! Get it away from me!" Arabella shrieked and jumped back.  
  
Sara frowned.  
  
Lily came over and petted it.  
  
"Ouch!" She said as it bit her finger.  
  
"Yeah, they won't hurt you all right." Arabella said.  
  
"Mmm..." Lily said and fainted.  
  
"Er, harmless." Sara said peering over at Lily and dropped the bat in her hands.  
  
"James you idiot! You were suppose to make the bats NOT poisonous! NOT!" Remus said.  
  
"Get the bats out of here!" Pauline said ducking as a bat flew at her head.  
  
James raised his wand and muttered a spell making all the bats disappear.  
  
"Opps." He said.  
  
Sirius smacked him on the side of the head.  
  
"Good fricken job James." He said.  
  
James smiled sheepishly.  
  
"She's not...dead, is she?" Pauline asked looking at Lily.  
  
"Oh no...at least, I don't think so." Remus said peering over at her also.  
  
"She's not having much luck these last couple of months is she?" Arabella said.  
  
"You don't know the antidote to the bats venom do you?" Pauline asked the boys.  
  
They shrugged.  
  
"Somebody has to carry her down to the hospital wing." James said.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said. "You do it."  
  
"What? Why me?" James asked.  
  
"Because dear Jamsie, you're just SO strong." Sirius said sarcastically. "And you suggested it."  
  
James sighed and picked Lily up.  
  
"Don't fall down the stairs!" Peter said as James teetered on the stairs.  
  
Sara grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled him straight.  
  
"Don't kill her before we get there!" She said giving him a look.  
  
~  
  
"Je vous croire les garçons, combien de fois vous ont-ils ne peuvent-ils pas blessent-ils cette pauvre fille maintenant?" Madam d'Autmarre said as she tended to Lily.  
  
"Well, it wasn't their fault last time." Sara said.  
  
The Marauders and Arabella all turned to look at her. (Pauline didn't come and Cecilia's still in the bathroom)  
  
"You know French?" Arabella asked.  
  
Sara shrugged.  
  
"I have French grandparents." She said.  
  
Lily groaned and sat up.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, the boys just tried to poison you, not much." Arabella said and the Marauders scowled at her.  
  
"Hey now wait a minute." Sirius said. "JAMES tried to poison you, not the rest of us."  
  
"Hey!" James said.  
  
"Anyone up for breakfast?" Peter asked cheerfully.  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I'd just like to make a short announcement. Though it's not usual that we do this, and is against some teachers better judgments, we will be holding a Hallowe'en ball. It will not be formal, your attire should be like a muggle's."  
  
Chatter broke out among the great hall.  
  
"Although, only third years and up may attend. Older students may bring a younger student." Dumbledore said and chatter again became louder and a little more angrier.  
  
Arabella was looking around the great hall for an older student that would ask her.  
  
"Hmm, Nigel's old enough, maybe he'll ask me..." Arabella said looking at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey, that blonde looks like she's coming over here, she looks old enough to be a third year, maybe she'll ask me." Sirius said looking at a tall skinny blonde walking their way.  
  
She stopped in front of them.  
  
Sirius grinned up at her.  
  
"Er, I was wondering...since I'm old enough to go to the ball... If you'd like to come with me James." She said.  
  
Sirius's grin dropped instantly and looked over at James who looked surprised but pleased with himself.  
  
"Er, sure." James said.  
  
The blonde grinned and walked quickly back over to her friends.  
  
Sirius growled.  
  
"That's not fair!" He said.  
  
James grinned stupidly at Sirius.  
  
Sara and Lily shook their heads.  
  
"Oh look! Nigel's coming over here!" Arabella said ecstatically. "Quick, act casual."  
  
Lily snorted into her goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Er, hi." Nigel said.  
  
"Hi." Arabella said dreamily.  
  
"Er, you know the ball that's today?" Nigel asked.  
  
"How could we every forget." Arabella said and Nigel gave her a funny look.  
  
"Well, Sara-" Nigel said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Arabella gave Sara a sharp look and Sara looked at Nigel in surprise.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd go with me." Nigel finished.  
  
Sara glanced at Arabella who looked stuck between murderous and on the verge of tears.  
  
"Er, sorry Nigel, but uh, can't, I've got-er-homework! Yeah, homework to do." Sara lied feebly.  
  
"Oh, I-I see." Nigel said sadly and walked slowly back to his seat at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Arabella yelled at Sara.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything." Sara said not surprised that Arabella was mad.  
  
"Yes you did! You did everything!" Arabella said.  
  
"Look, Bella. Just ask him yours-" Sara was cut off by Arabella.  
  
"No!" She said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Sara asked.  
  
"Because he asked you!" Arabella said.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sara asked frowning at Arabella.  
  
"It means, that he'll never ask me out now that I know he only goes for pretty girls!" Arabella said.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Doesn't every guy go for pretty girls? Besides, you're pretty." She said.  
  
"Look, drop it." Lily said. "We don't have to go to the ball."  
  
"And stay in our dormitory with Cecilia and Pauline? I don't think so!" Arabella said.  
  
Lily gave her a look.  
  
"Speak of the devils..." Peter said as Pauline and Cecilia came and sat down next to the Marauders.  
  
"Hi!" Cecilia said smiling flirtatiously at James.  
  
"He's already going with someone." Remus said grinning at Sirius who scowled.  
  
Cecilia frowned.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"Er...I dunno actually." James said scratching his head and looked around the hall.  
  
Cecilia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Besides." Lily said. "It's not like you could take him, you're both not old enough."  
  
Cecilia frowned at her.  
  
Another tall skinny blonde came over to them.  
  
Sirius grinned up at her.  
  
"Hey uh, I was wondering Remus..." The girl said.  
  
Sirius dropped his grin and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" The girl asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Remus said.  
  
"Oh, I'm Olivia Cable." The girl said before walking off grinning to herself.  
  
"Least she had the brains to tell me her name." Remus said raising an eyebrow at James who frowned.  
  
"Wonderful." Arabella said looking at a boy who looked about 13 or 14 who sat down beside her.  
  
"Why the long face Bella?" He asked.  
  
Lily looked at Sara who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Go away Vladimir." Arabella said.  
  
"Aw, Arabella, don't be like that!" Vladimir said.  
  
Arabella sighed.  
  
"Oh, this is my cousin Vladimir Atkins." She said gesturing at Vladimir.  
  
Vladimir nodded his head at them, smiling.  
  
"Any of you have dates yet?" He asked.  
  
"James and Remus do." Sirius said scowling.  
  
Vladimir raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Really."  
  
"What about you Dim?" Arabella asked grinning at her nickname for him.  
  
Vladimir glared at her.  
  
"No, actually." He said.  
  
"What about your girlfriend what's-her-face...?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Oh, I dumped her a while ago." Vladimir said waving his hand to dismiss the subject.  
  
"Anyone new in your mind?" Arabella asked.  
  
Vladimir shrugged.  
  
"Although your sister Jessica is pretty fine." He said looking at Sara.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sara said scowling. "She's with somebody else."  
  
Vladimir sighed.  
  
"You know...you're pretty fine yourself." He said winking at Sara.  
  
Sara blushed.  
  
"Yeah...well." She said.  
  
"You wanna go to the ball with me?" Vladimir asked.  
  
Sara looked at him.  
  
Vladimir cocked his head.  
  
"Help out a broken hearted guy?" He said.  
  
"Didn't you say YOU dumped HER?" Lily asked.  
  
Vladimir shrugged.  
  
"So?" He asked her. "Please Swit?"  
  
"Swit?" Arabella asked.  
  
"You know, Sara Whitmore. S Whit." Vladimir said.  
  
Arabella shook her head at him slowly.  
  
Sara looked at Arabella who shrugged.  
  
"Well, all right then." Sara said.  
  
Vladimir grinned.  
  
"Excellent." He said standing up. "Well, I'm going to go back to my table. I'll see you later."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as they ate their breakfast.  
  
"Hey, we have to get a date for Lily." Arabella said.  
  
"I thought you were going to ask out Nigel." Lily said.  
  
Arabella frowned.  
  
"I dunno." She said looking over at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Go ask him now Bella." Sara said.  
  
"What? No!" Arabella said.  
  
"Why not?" Sara asked.  
  
"Be-because!" Arabella said.  
  
"Come on Arabella." Lily said. "Just go up and ask him."  
  
"No, his friends are all there. What if he says 'no'?" Arabella asked.  
  
"He's been rejected by a model. He's been embarrassed to the fullest. Just ask him!" Lily said, exasperated with Arabella's behavior.  
  
Arabella sighed and began to stand.  
  
"Well-no." She said sitting back down.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"Look at him, he's just so dreamy..." Arabella said.  
  
"Just ask him already!" The Marauders, Lily and Sara all yelled.  
  
Arabella was taken-aback.  
  
"All right all right." She said standing up.  
  
She took a deep breath and straightened her robes.  
  
"Do I look OK?" She asked.  
  
"You look fine! Go!" Sara said giving her a push in the back.  
  
Arabella walked over to the Ravenclaw table and stood in behind Nigel.  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Hi." Arabella said blushing slightly.  
  
"Er, hi." Nigel said.  
  
"I-I was wondering...if you would...go to the ball with me." Arabella said blushing deeper.  
  
Nigel eyed her.  
  
"Well...all right then." He said.  
  
Arabella grinned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Nigel said.  
  
Arabella bit her lip and turned around, hoping he wasn't having second thoughts.  
  
"What's your name?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Arabella." Arabella said sighing inwardly in relief. "Arabella Figg."  
  
Nigel nodded and smiled at her.  
  
Arabella bounded back to the Gryffindor table happily.  
  
"Guess what!" She said.  
  
"Nigel said no?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nope!" Arabella said.  
  
"Great Arabella." Lily said smiling at her friend.  
  
"All we need is for you and Sirius to get a date." Arabella said.  
  
"Hi girls." Logan said sitting down next to Lily.  
  
Arabella grinned.  
  
"Hey Logan." She said. "Would you like to take Lily to the ball with you?"  
  
Logan looked at Lily in surprise.  
  
"Well, uh, sure." Logan said.  
  
"Excellent." Arabella said and Lily rolled her eyes. "Now, as for you Sirius..."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh, right. Hm...know anybody that'll go with them?" Arabella asked the other two girls.  
  
"I know a couple of girls." Logan said. "They'll go with you."  
  
"Excellent!" Arabella said. "Now we're all going!"  
  
~  
  
"Er, I don't know how a muggle would dress to go to a ball." Sara said. "I don't think I HAVE any muggle clothes."  
  
"You can borrow some of mine." Lily said.  
  
~  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Lily asked Arabella who was still putting on her make- up in the bathroom.  
  
"I've got to get it perfect Lily! PERFECT!" Arabella said.  
  
Lily sighed and looked over at Sara who was holding up her skirt.  
  
Lily's stuff was a little large for Sara's very small figure.  
  
Sara's T-shirt was a little baggy and her plaid skirt was falling down.  
  
"We're going down to the common room. We'll wait for you there." Lily called to Arabella.  
  
"OK." Arabella said.  
  
"You know, we never did think up a name for us." Lily said as her and Sara descended the stairs.  
  
"You're still on about that?" Sara asked.  
  
They met Logan and the Marauders waiting for them on the couches.  
  
The Marauders all had their heads together and Logan was looking at them curiously.  
  
The Marauders looked up as the two girls came down.  
  
"Why're you holding onto your skirt?" Remus asked Sara.  
  
"Watch." Sara said letting go of her skirt.  
  
It fell to the floor and she snatched it up again.  
  
"Oh...why don't you use a belt?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because I don't have one." Sara said.  
  
"Well, here." Remus said taking off his belt and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks Reme." Sara said putting on the belt.  
  
"Where's Arabella?" James asked.  
  
"Still putting on her stuff." Lily said.  
  
"Oh." James said.  
  
The Marauders all put their heads together again.  
  
"All right!" Arabella said cheerfully and bounded down the stairs. "Let's go."  
  
~  
  
R/R, that was just a little boring, just a little.  
  
The next chapter will tell you what the Marauders are planning and the ball. Heh.  
  
Balls are such a cliché LoL 


	16. The Hallowe'en Ball

*grins at Manny* Yeah, I used your idea. The only problem is, I don't know what to call them! LoL. Don't worry, I'll think of something.  
  
Sorry 'bout the wait darlings, I wasn't at my house for a long time and I've only gotten a day and nights work on this including today, savvy? So, don't be mad, I feel guilty enough.  
  
This chapter might not be up to usual standards because I've had a migraine for a long time and it's hard to concentrate.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters out of the Harry Potter books. Or the song.  
  
Last time on Truth Be Told:  
  
"All right!" Arabella said cheerfully and bounded down the stairs. "Let's go."  
  
~*~ Chapter 16 The Hallowe'en Ball ~*~  
  
They all walked down to the Great Hall were the ball was going to be, meeting up with Vladimir, Nigel and Remus's and James's dates.  
  
They entered the Hall were small little tables were set and there was a space cleared for dancing.  
  
There was cobwebs hanging from the corners, bats flying (Not more bats! -Lily, Sara and Arabella) and levitating Jack-O-Lanterns.  
  
A few people were dancing to the fast music that was playing by a band on the stage and most of them were sitting at the little tables talking to each other.  
  
A girl with short, dark purple hair, chewing bubble gum came up to them, accompanied by another girl with long brown hair and had a large circular pendent necklace.  
  
"Oh, right." Logan said. "This is Shirley and Zoey." He gestured to the two girls.  
  
The girl with the dark purple hair popped her bubble with her finger and the other girl with brown hair grinned wider.  
  
"You must be Sirius." The girl with the brown hair said grabbing Sirius's arm, her long, fake nails digging into his skin.  
  
"Er yeah, you're...?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Shirley, as in Shirley Temple. But, that's not my real last name, its Blackwell. Because, if it was Temple, I'd get a lot of friends, if you know what I mean." The girl said very fast.  
  
"Riiight." Sirius said and Shirley dragged him off.  
  
"So, you must be Zoey." Peter said.  
  
The girl with the dark purple hair looked at him.  
  
"Peter?" She asked dully.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
Zoey popped another bubble.  
  
"Why are we just standing around? We should dance!" Arabella said pulling Nigel off to the dance floor.  
  
"Er...if you don't mind. I'm going to go find my friends." Logan said and left.  
  
"Jamie." James's date said. "Let's go dance."  
  
James began to protest but was dragged off by the girl before he could speak a word.  
  
"Oh, please, lets-lets go get some punch. Come on." Sara said glancing over Vladimir's shoulder and started to pull him.  
  
Vladimir turned around and grinned.  
  
"Jessica! Clive! How wonderful it is to see you two here!" Vladimir said and Sara smacked her forehead.  
  
Jessica smiled at him.  
  
"Hi er...hi." She said and mouthed to Sara. 'Who is he?'  
  
Sara mouthed back 'Vladimir'.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Vlad-imir'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Vl...ad...imir'  
  
'I still can't understand you'  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and turned to Vladimir.  
  
"Vladimir-" She glanced at Jessica who nodded. "Are you thirsty?"  
  
Vladimir shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some punch. Be right back." Sara said and left for the punch bowl across the room.  
  
"I'm going too, Peter." Zoey said and followed Sara.  
  
"I wanna dance." Olivia (Remus's date) said.  
  
"Go dance then." Remus said.  
  
"But I wanna dance with you Remey." Olivia whined.  
  
"Er..." Remus said.  
  
"Please?" Olivia said.  
  
"Why don't you dance with somebody else, I don't really like dancing." Remus said.  
  
Olivia huffed.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you don't want to be here with me." She said.  
  
Remus was tempted to say he didn't really want to be here with her but kept quiet.  
  
"Ooh, there's Kyle. He'll dance with me." Olivia said giving Remus a reproachful look before hurrying off.  
  
"Guess it's just us now." Lily said.  
  
"Well, actually. Me and Clive are going to head to the dance floor." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Sara's coming back so I'm going to go see here." Vladimir said looking over at the punch table were Sara was chatting with Zoey.  
  
"Guess it's just us three then." Peter said.  
  
"Let's find a table." Lily said.  
  
~  
  
A few minutes in, James and Sirius escaped from their dates and walked quickly back over to the table.  
  
"OK, can't stay long, said I was going for punch." Sirius mumbled slightly out of breath.  
  
"About what we were talking about earlier." James said and glanced at Lily who was looking at them curiously.  
  
"What?" Lily asked sarcastically. "Want me to leave?"  
  
"Er, would you?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~  
  
"Mmm..." Arabella said as she laid her head on Nigel's shoulder as a slow song came on.  
  
Nigel glanced at her before looking over at the punch table where Vladimir, Sara and Zoey stood.  
  
He sighed dreamily as Sara brushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Arabella smiled as he sighed, unaware that he wasn't sighing about her.  
  
~  
  
"So you see." Zoey said gesturing with her hands. "That's how this all began."  
  
Sara brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and nodded.  
  
"That's horrible!" Lily said coming up from behind them.  
  
They all turned to look at her.  
  
"Were you eavesdropping?" Zoey asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Lily said.  
  
Zoey shrugged and blew another bubble and looked out at the dance floor.  
  
"The boys shoo you away from their table?" Vladimir asked glancing at the table where the Marauders were, their heads together.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I needed a drink anyway." She said.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't do anything stupid." Sara said.  
  
The slow song ended and a few people, including Arabella and Nigel came over to the punch table.  
  
"Hi!" Arabella said taking the cup of punch Nigel had offered her.  
  
"Hullo Bella." Lily and Sara said.  
  
"Lovely night for Hallowe'en, isn't it?" Arabella said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"'Tis."  
  
They were engulfed in silence.  
  
Zoey popped a bubble with her teeth.  
  
"Have anymore gum?"  
  
~  
  
"OK, who wants to do the honors?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll do it, you three will mess it up." Remus said and the other three Marauders scowled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They stood up and walked over to the punch bowl.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Sirius said.  
  
Lily quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Nothing, why would you say such a thing?" Sirius said and was smacked in the back of the head by James.  
  
"We were just grabbing some punch." Remus said ladling out some punch into a cup. "Come on."  
  
James and Peter grabbed a cup, Sirius glared at James while he rubbed the back of his head and they all walked back to their table.  
  
"Did you do it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, now we just have to suggest a song..."  
  
~  
  
The girls all turned their heads as a new song came on.  
  
(A/N: You don't really have to read the song part. It's boring and probably not all correct but you know, had to put it in in case someone wanted to read it. I'm sorry about the song I picked but it was ready in a way because 4 people sing it already...it was just perfect.)  
  
The girls voices were magnified somehow *cough* Marauders *cough*.  
  
And by the look on the girls faces, they didn't know what was happening.  
  
Everybody stopped doing what they were doing to watch the girls.  
  
(A/N: OK, who's who... Lil Kim- Arabella, Mya- Sara, Pink- Zoey, Christina- Lily)  
  
Arabella-  
  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
  
All-  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
Sara -  
  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
  
All-  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
  
(Sara- Hey hey hey)  
  
All-  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
  
(Sara- here)  
  
All-  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya  
  
Sara -  
  
oooh yea Creole lady Marmalade  
  
(Arabella- What What, What what)  
  
(Sara- ooh oh)  
  
All -  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
(Zoey - ooh oh)  
  
All-  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
(Arabella- yea yea yea yea)  
  
Zoey -  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
All her black satin sheets, where he started to freak  
  
Yeah  
  
All-  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Zoey da da da)  
  
Zoey - Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here oooh ooh yeah yeah  
  
All-  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya  
  
(Zoey- ahh)  
  
(Arabella- ye ye)  
  
Zoey -  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
All-  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
(Arabella- what what what)  
  
All-  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
(Zoey- ooooh)  
  
Arabella-  
  
Yea yea uh  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when  
  
Arabella and Sara- I can spend yours  
  
Arabella-  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
I'ma keep playing these cats out  
  
Arabella and Sara -  
  
like Atari  
  
Arabella-  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks  
  
Arabella and Zoey -  
  
from the Moulin Rouge  
  
All-  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
Arabella-  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
All- if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
(Arabella- come on)  
  
All- Mocha Chocalate-  
  
(Arabella- a what?)  
  
Arabella Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
All-  
  
Marmalade...  
  
(Lily- ooh)  
  
All- Lady Marmalade...  
  
(Sara - ooh yea yea...)  
  
All- Marmalade...  
  
(Lily- Naah ooh oh yea, hey, hey, heeey!)  
  
(Arabella- uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
  
Lily -  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth hey  
  
Colour of cafe au lait all right  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
(All- More)  
  
Lily - more, (All- more)  
  
Lily - more More!  
  
Zoey and Lily Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
Lily-  
  
9 to 5  
  
Sara -  
  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Lily -  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
(All- More)  
  
Lily - more,  
  
(All- more)  
  
Lily - Moooore!  
  
All-  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
  
(Lily - da daa)  
  
All-  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
  
(Sara- oooh ooh)  
  
Lily - Mocha Chocalata ya ya  
  
(Sara - oh oooh oh uh)  
  
Lily - Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
Lily and Zoey heeeey...  
  
All-  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
(Zoey - ce soir)  
  
All-  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
(Sara - all my sistas yea)  
  
Lily -  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
  
(Arabella- c'mon! uh)  
  
All-  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade oooh Yes-ah......  
  
******For anybody who skipped the song, start reading again here...******  
  
The girls coughed and grasped their throats looking around the hall in horror.  
  
A few people clapped and laughed.  
  
Remus whispered something and pointed his wand at them, sparing them of their loud voices.  
  
"Marauders." Lily said hoarsely.  
  
"I think I'm going to die." Arabella whispered, looking around at everyone still looking at them.  
  
"Come on." Zoey said and started to hurry through the crowd, the three other girls following behind.  
  
The exited the great hall.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily said burring her face in her hands.  
  
"Hey, who knew what good singers we were." Sara said grinning.  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"How can you not be embarrassed?" Arabella asked her.  
  
Sara shrugged.  
  
"I've sang in front of crowds before...although, I wasn't that good...but you know. You get used to it." She said.  
  
Zoey shook her head.  
  
"We have to get back at them I hope you know." She said.  
  
"Of course we do. Isn't it obvious?" Arabella said rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily smacked her.  
  
"Hey Lily. Where did you put that Lost Horizon book by James something or other I can't find it. I was meaning to ask you earlier but I forgot." Sara said.  
  
Lily smacked Sara too.  
  
"Don't go off topic!"  
  
"We need to think of something to do to them." Zoey said.  
  
"I think we shouldn't do anything." Sara said.  
  
"What good will that do?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Well...they'll be expecting us to do something right? And they'll be waiting and be freaked out that something's going to happen and if we don't do something, then they'll be freaked out even more for nothing." Sara said.  
  
"So..." Lily said.  
  
"So. Then they'll...I forget. Anyway, the point is..." Sara paused. "I forget that too."  
  
The three other girls smacked their foreheads.  
  
"So...what's happening? I don't understand." Arabella said.  
  
"Let's just not do anything. Like what Sara said. And maybe we'll think of something to do to them later." Zoey said.  
  
"Right."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back now." Zoey said and they waved her off as they started to walk back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I hate Hallowe'en."  
  
~  
  
that kind of sucked...just a little. R/R! ;) 


	17. Heartbreaks and Having Fun

**Damn it damn it damn it damn it! Smacks head on keyboard Grrr! I said I would get it up by Sunday but 12 o'clock came and went and I still didn't have the ending of my chapter because I had been partying all weekend and I didn't have as much time as I thought I would to write this chapter...oh well...it's up though and that's what you wanted right?**  
  
-0-0-0- Chapter 17 Heartbreaks and Having Fun -0-0-0-  
  
Everyone in the boys' and girls' dorm slept in late the next morning. Well...most of them _tried_ to sleep in late.  
  
Lily groaned as she heard giggling outside her hangings.  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
8:03 it read and Lily groaned again.  
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
She stared at the hangings which weren't completely closed and were letting in light.  
  
The giggling became louder and Lily ripped open her hangings so she could see out.  
  
Cecilia and Pauline were laying on the floor a little ways away from Lily's bed and had a magazine spread out in front of them.  
  
Lily looked up as Arabella poked her head out of her hangings.  
  
"Can you two be more quiet?" Arabella asked irritably.  
  
Cecilia and Pauline looked up at her.  
  
"Well some of us don't like to sleep in all day." Cecilia said. "So get used to it."  
  
Arabella scowled and snapped her hangings shut.  
  
Lily sighed and got up and moved into the bathroom.  
  
She wasn't tired anymore and it was no use laying in her bed all day.  
  
After Lily got out of the bathroom, a drowsy Sara walked in.  
  
"What are you reading?" Lily asked and walked over to Cecilia and Pauline.  
  
Pauline looked up.  
  
"A magazine." She said.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"What kind of magazine?" She asked.  
  
Cecilia held the magazine up.  
  
"Oh." Lily said. It was a wizarding magazine.  
  
"Want to look with us?" Pauline asked.  
  
Lily shrugged and laid down beside Pauline.  
  
Lily looked at the picture on the left page.  
  
There were three people; one tall (compared to the others) very handsome man with short blonde hair was watching a pretty girl with brown hair, dance around with another girl except this girl was blonde and older and taller.  
  
Lily recognized the shorter girl as Sara and the older one as Jessica (Sara's older sister) but she didn't know who the man was.  
  
Lily looked at the right page of the magazine which had "**The Whitmores**" pasted across the top in big bold letters.  
  
Lily looked back at the picture.  
  
'_He's related?_' She wondered staring at the man. '_But he doesn't look old enough to be their father..._'  
  
"Mmm...he's so handsome." Cecilia said dreamily looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah...too bad he doesn't go to school here." Pauline said.  
  
Lily looked up at her curiously.  
  
"He doesn't go to school here?" She asked.  
  
Pauline shook her head.  
  
"Didn't you read the article?" She asked pointing at the page that read "**The Whitmores**" at the top.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"He goes to Beauxbatons." Cecilia said.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
  
Pauline shrugged.  
  
"The Whitmores used to live in France before they moved here when it was time for Jessica to go to school and Guillaume stayed back with his grandmother and grandfather." Cecilia said.  
  
"So you mean this...Guillaume...is Sara's brother?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." Cecilia said.  
  
Lily stared at the picture again.  
  
He _was_ handsome.  
  
The three girls looked up as Sara came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked and walked over to them.  
  
"You." Lily said.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I mean-"  
  
"I know what you mean, we're looking at you. In the magazine." Lily said looking back down at the magazine.  
  
"Ah." Sara said. "Well I'm hungry. Would you like to join me for breakfast Lily?"  
  
Lily got up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"If Arabella gets up, tell her we're down in the Great Hall." Lily said to the two girls still on the floor.  
  
Cecilia flipped the page of the magazine and Lily took that as an 'okay'.  
  
The two girls (Lily and Sara) walked down to the common room where a few people were nestled on the sofa or chairs talking quietly or dosing.  
  
They didn't see the Marauders and presumed they were still sleeping.  
  
As they walked down to the Great Hall, Lily kept glancing at Sara.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"Nothing...it's just weird that I have a friend that's in magazines." She said and paused. "Since when do you have a brother?"  
  
Sara smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Since I was born."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I mean...why didn't you tell me you had one?" She asked.  
  
Sara's smile fell of her face and she stared at the ground.  
  
"Well...I try to imagine he's not there." Sara mumbled.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
  
Sara glanced at her but continued to stare hard at the floor.  
  
"Er...it's not important...really." Sara said.  
  
The girls continued walking.  
  
Lily, unable to take the awkward silence grinned at Sara.  
  
"Last one to the Great Hall is a Slytherin!"  
  
Then tore off down the corridors.  
  
Sara blinked and stared at her for a minute before taking off after her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Where's Lily and Sara?" Arabella asked as she woke up about half an hour later unable to stay sleeping with the giggling girls.  
  
Cecilia and Pauline shrugged.  
  
"Something about the Great Hall." Pauline said waving her hand as if dismissing the subject.  
  
Arabella sighed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She got herself ready and walked down to the common room.  
  
She didn't see Lily, Sara or the Marauders so she climbed out of the portrait hole and started walking down to the Great Hall.  
  
She thought she saw four figures walking towards her but when she sneezed and looked back up, they were gone.  
  
She shook her head thinking she was seeing things and continued to walk to the Great Hall.  
  
As she entered the hall, she searched around for Lily and Sara.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lily looked at Sara as she began waving around looking at the doors so Lily turned her head and saw Arabella walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Arabella." Sara said as Arabella sat down next to Lily.  
  
Arabella mumbled her hellos and started to eat her breakfast.  
  
Neither of the three girls saw the Marauders through breakfast and began walking back to the Griffindor Tower.  
  
"I wonder where they could be?" Lily wondered.  
  
"Well...they were up pretty late and they're probably still sleeping." Sara said.  
  
"But we were up late too..."  
  
Sara shrugged.  
  
"We see them later."  
  
"I'm still mad at them." Arabella said scowling at the floor.  
  
"Oh Arabella let it go. We'll get them later." Sara said.  
  
Arabella still scowled at the floor until they turned the corner and she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm so...sorry..." Arabella said looking up at the person who she ran into. "Nigel..."  
  
Nigel raised an eyebrow at her and looked over at Lily and Sara who were holding back snickers.  
  
Nigel smiled down at Sara who raised an eyebrow back at him.  
  
"Nigel...hi. How have you been?" Arabella asked dreamily.  
  
"Good." Nigel said still not looking away from Sara and she was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Er..." Lily said.  
  
"Sara. I have something to ask you and I can't wait any longer so I'll just ask you right here." Nigel said and Lily and Sara tensed up in fear and Sara's eyes flickered to Arabella who looked a little confused.  
  
"Sara...will you go out on a date with me?" Nigel asked hopefully.  
  
Arabella felt her insides go cold.  
  
She clamped her eyes shut and backed into the wall.  
  
"Oh god." She said and tore down the corridors.  
  
She didn't even hear Sara's answer and she ran up to the Gryffindor Tower, seeing the Marauders sitting on the sofas.  
  
They looked up at her in confusion as they saw tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Arabella-what-?"  
  
But Arabella ignored them feeling gutted and ran up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Lily came running through the portrait hole a few minutes later.  
  
"There you four are! Where is Arabella?" Lily asked quickly.  
  
"Er...she went up there." Sirius said pointing to the girls' staircase.  
  
Lily ran up the staircase ignoring their questions.  
  
As Lily entered the dormitory she could hear Arabella's quiet sobs and Cecilia and Pauline had gone.  
  
"Arabella?" Lily asked quietly and walked over to Arabella's bed.  
  
Arabella was lying face down with her face into her pillow.  
  
"Go away." Lily heard her say through her pillow.  
  
"Come on Arabella...it'll be okay." Lily said softly and sat down on Arabella's bed next to Arabella.  
  
She placed a hand on Arabella's arm which was half underneath her pillow.  
  
"Why me?" Arabella asked and gave a sob into her pillow. "I liked him a lot Lily."  
  
Lily smiled sadly.  
  
"He wasn't worth it anyway Bella. Just forget him." She said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say." Arabella said and sat up and wiped her eyes on her pillow.  
  
Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Look, we'll have a little fun and we'll forget all about him. Today is our day off so lets not let this ruin it." She said.  
  
Arabella gave her a weak smile before frowning again.  
  
"Where's Sara?" She asked and then her eyes filled up with tears again. "What did she tell Nigel?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"You think she'd say yes to a jerk like him?" She asked smiling. "No way she'd do that to you."  
  
Arabella didn't smile.  
  
"Where is she then?" She asked.  
  
"She should be here, she said she would be a minute because she was going to beat the pulp out of Nigel." Lily said and the sides of Arabella's mouth twitched.  
  
"I think I see a smile coming! Look! _Look!_ There it is! Come on little smile...there we go." Lily said jokingly as Arabella smiled.  
  
Sara burst in through the door a minute later.  
  
"Look Arabella...I'm _so_ sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen." Sara said.  
  
"No it's okay Sara. Lily said we're going to have some fun now to help me forget about him." Arabella said and Sara grinned.  
  
"Great. More fun." She said and Lily and Arabella quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"More fun?" Lily asked. "What fun have we had already?"  
  
Sara smirked.  
  
"Beating the pulp out of Nigel. Or rather...yelling the pulp out of him." Sara said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and Arabella laughed.  
  
"Good, I got a laugh." Sara said. "Now come on, we need to go find something to amuse ourselves!"  
  
"I think we should go find the Marauders to come have fun with us too." Arabella said.  
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and Lily grinned.  
  
"Now don't go fancying one of them." Lily said to Arabella.  
  
"Oh? And what's wrong with that? They're all rather dishy if you ask me." Sara said grinning at the look on Arabella and Lily's faces.  
  
"What? You fancy one of the _Marauders?_ Which one?" Arabella asked and Sara laughed.  
  
"Not telling!" She said and ran out of the room.  
  
"Get back here!" Lily and Arabella yelled and tore after Sara almost falling down the steps.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked getting confused and a little frightened as the girls ran around them.  
  
"We're trying to find out which one of you four Sara fancies." Arabella said giggling as Sara looked at her in horror.  
  
"What? I don't-!" Sara said before Lily tackled her down to the floor and began tickling her.  
  
"Fancies...us?" Remus asked looking over the sofa to where the girls were rolling around on the floor.  
  
"No!" Sara said through her laughter and Arabella joined in with the tickling. "Stop! I was joking!"  
  
"Sure you were." Lily said as she quit tickling Sara and Arabella quit also.  
  
Sara panted.  
  
"Don't you believe me?"  
  
"No." The two girls said in unison and started laughing.  
  
The four boys all raised their eyebrows at one another.  
  
"Er...too much sugar?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I think your idea of hiding out until the girls cooled off was a good idea Sirius. But maybe we'll just wait until they are not so out of their minds." James said.  
  
"We _were_ hiding out remember James? Until someone here-" Remus said and stared pointely at Peter who blushed, "chickened out."  
  
"Well...what if they got madder because they couldn't find us?" Peter said.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.  
  
Arabella, Lily and Sara finally sat up and walked around to pile onto the sofa beside Remus.  
  
"So...where have you boys been? Sleeping I presume?" Lily asked.  
  
James and Sirius nodded and Remus and Peter shook their heads.  
  
Remus and Peter looked at James and Sirius who looked back at them and then James and Sirius shook their heads and Remus and Peter nodded theirs.  
  
The girls raised their eyebrows.  
  
"_Ooookay_ then." Arabella said. "Anyway..."  
  
"Why did you girls run up to your dormitory just a little while ago?" Sirius asked and Arabella looked down at her hands.  
  
"Er...not really a good time to talk about it right now." Lily said glancing at Arabella and the boys nodded slowly.  
  
Sara stood up.  
  
"Well I'm ready to do something fun. Anyone want to come with me?" She asked.  
  
"Where are we going?" Remus asked.  
  
Sara shrugged.  
  
"Wherever we want to go." She said.  
  
"Outside maybe?" Arabella suggested.  
  
"Sure." Sara said. "Lets go."  
  
"Won't we need cloaks?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes. Probably." James said so they all grabbed their cloaks and rushed outside.  
  
The cool air met their warm faces and a cold breeze was blowing.  
  
They all stepped out onto the cold grounds.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Peter asked as they all stood in a circle.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Walk around?"  
  
"Go back inside?"  
  
"We just got out here Sara."  
  
"Yeah but I couldn't find my cloak." Sara said hugging her arms around herself tighter.  
  
"Why didn't you bring out a jumper or something?" Lily asked.  
  
"Shut up Lily, you were the one who was rushing me." Sara said scowling.  
  
"Girls girls, calm down you can have my cloak Sara." Remus said taking off his cloak.  
  
"But won't you be cold?" Sara asked.  
  
"No I'll be fine, I have on my jumper." Remus said pulling at his jumper.  
  
Sara grabbed Remus's cloak away from him quickly and wrapped it around herself and glared at Lily.  
  
"Damn it. Why can't we think of anything to do?" Arabella said angrily and turned to Lily. "I thought you said we were going to have some fun so I could forget."  
  
Lily frowned at her.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know that the Marauders were going to come with us." Lily said. "I had something planned."  
  
"You can talk about us while we're right here, we don't care." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you don't that's why I'm going to. Also, you ruined our fun." Lily said.  
  
Sirius gaped at her.  
  
"Hey!" He said. "That's not our fault! You wanted us to come with you!"  
  
Lily grinned at him.  
  
"I was joking Sirius. Calm down." She said and Sirius frowned at her.  
  
"Please can't we think of something to do? I don't like Lily when she's being sarcastic." Sara said and Lily stuck out her tongue at her.  
  
"I know..." James said and whacked Sirius on the head. "Tag, you're it!"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked rubbing his head. "Wait-_that wasn't fair!_"  
  
Then they all started running away from Sirius.  
  
"Get back here!" He said chasing after Peter. "Ha ha! You're it!"  
  
Peter rubbed his head scowling at Sirius who had hit him really hard on the head.  
  
"Sirius! Don't hit so hard!" He said and Sirius laughed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After a while, everyone came in considerably cold and knackered and all of them were blowing/rubbing their hands to get them to warm up.  
  
"Well...should we just go back to the common room?" James asked.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
So they all trudged back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"It's lunch time." Peter said looking at his watch. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm ready for a kip." Sara said yawning.  
  
"Me to." Arabella said.  
  
"We need to talk first." Lily said and turned to Sara. "About who you fancy."  
  
Sara groaned.  
  
"And about you." Lily said turning to Arabella.  
  
Arabella raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? Should I not come up there then if you want to talk to about me?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I mean...about...you know."  
  
"Yes I do...but I don't really want to talk about it. There's not really much to talk about..." Arabella said.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"Come on." She said and noticed that the Marauders had left.  
  
They all walked up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Oh...Remus forgot to get his cloak back." Sara said as she noticed she was still wearing it.  
  
Arabella shrugged.  
  
"You can get it back to him later." She said and sat on her bed.  
  
Cecilia and Pauline still weren't back yet which was lucky for the three girls.  
  
Lily sat on her bed and Sara sat on her own.  
  
"So...Arabella...er..." Lily said awkwardly and Arabella shook her head.  
  
"Really Lily, we don't have to talk about it. I'd rather not." Arabella said.  
  
"But...it might make you feel better if we talk about it." Lily said.  
  
Arabella shook her head.  
  
"No it really doesn't. Some things just don't need to be talked about." She said staring at her hands.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a moment before Lily grinned at Sara and Sara quirked an eyebrow back at her.  
  
"_Dishy_ eh?" Lily said and Sara looked at her confused.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You called the Marauders dishy." Lily said and Sara rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was joking...j-o-k-i-n-g. _Joking!_" Sara said.  
  
"Then why haven't you taken off Remus's cloak yet?" Lily asked grinning and Sara made and irritated noise and ripped off Remus's cloak.  
  
"Because I'm cold all right? Stop bothering me!" Sara said angrily.  
  
Lily gave Arabella a 'knowing' look and Arabella smirked.  
  
They all looked up as Cecilia and Pauline walked in.  
  
"Oh. It's _you_." Sara said.  
  
"Well who were you expecting?" Cecilia said nastily.  
  
Sara said nothing.  
  
"We were going to ask you girls if you wanted to try and play Truth or Dare again. But if you're going to be rude then we're leaving." Cecilia said.  
  
Sara glared at her but said nothing.  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll play. We have nothing better to do." She said.  
  
"But no locking people in the bathroom while someone else is taking a shower." Sara said staring darkly at Cecilia and Pauline.  
  
"Deal." Pauline said. "Now...who goes first?"  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"Okay fine, I'll go first." Lily said and turned to Sara. "Sara. Truth or Dare."  
  
Sara quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Er...damn I hate this game." She said. "Dare I guess..."  
  
Lily grinned evilly and Sara gulped.  
  
"Go up to whoever you fancy now and give him a kiss." Lily said and Sara sighed.  
  
"It has to be specific!" She said and Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Would you _like_ me to be specific?" She asked and Sara sighed again.  
  
"All right fine..." Sara said standing up. "But if I get punched I'm coming after you."  
  
They girls all rushed down the staircase all of them except Sara were giggling.  
  
"Why are you following me? I don't want to do this while you're all watching me." Sara said nervously.  
  
"We have to. How else are we suppose to know if you did it or not?" Arabella said and Sara made an irritated noise.  
  
Sara scanned the common room before running back up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Pauline yelled at her.  
  
"Just a second!" Sara yelled.  
  
"She can't wimp out now!" Lily said but Sara ran back holding Remus's cloak in her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cecilia asked. "Why do you need a cloak?"  
  
"I remembered I had it so I'm going to return it to its owner." Sara said and they walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Why are you returning it now?" Lily asked Sara.  
  
"I have a plan." Sara said smirking at Lily.  
  
They reached the Great Hall and Sara scanned it for the Marauders and saw them near the middle of the table.  
  
They walked over to them and Sara sat down in the empty seat next to Remus.  
  
"Hey Remus." She said and he looked up at her and at the rest of the girls standing impatiently around them.  
  
"Hi..." He said quirking an eyebrow at a grinning Lily and Arabella.  
  
"Thanks for lending me your cloak." Sara said and handing Remus back his cloak.  
  
"Er...no problem." Remus said looking back at her.  
  
"Well, got to go. Thanks again." Sara said kissing him on the cheek and got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
The four other girls stood staring at a confused Remus who had brought his hand up to his cheek.  
  
The girls finally realized that Sara had left and rushed off after her.  
  
"You cheated!" Lily said. "I said kiss him! That means on the mouth!"  
  
"I said be specific." Sara said smirking at her. "But you weren't."  
  
Lily glared at her but her glare disappeared and she leapt on Sara.  
  
"I can't believe you like Remus!" She said hugging her and Sara's eyes widened at the sudden change of emotion and fell down to the ground from Lily's weight.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Sara said trying to push Lily off. "But he's our friend."  
  
"So?" Lily said still holding onto Sara tightly. "This is excellent! Now you two can go get married and have 5 little children and name them all after me!"  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Arabella pouted.  
  
"Oh and you can have another and name it after Arabella." Lily said.  
  
Sara's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"No way am I getting married!" She said. "And there is no way I'm having children! Do you know how they're made? Gross!"  
  
"Ew! _Sara!_" Lily said letting go of Sara immediately. "There are other ways to having children you know."  
  
"How?" Sara asked.  
  
Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I don't know...there must be...no one would like to do it the nasty way." She said.  
  
Sara shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Let's just drop the topic." She said.  
  
"Where did Pauline and Cecilia go?" Arabella asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Don't know, don't care." Sara said getting up off the floor and helped Lily up.  
  
"Lets just go back to the common room and laze around for a while." Lily said.  
  
"Sounds good. All this fun is giving me a headache." Arabella said and they began to walk back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Ze End...of the chapter!  
  
Read and Review! Sorry for keeping you wait all this time.  
  
I threw in a few British words in this chapter so yeah...if you don't understand (because you're not British or you just don't understand period) er...ask me and I'll tell you what I mean. Remember! REVEIW! Push the little 'GO' button and review! :D**


	18. Snowfall and Blackmail

**Hey, sorry about the wait but I was working on my other story which isn't going to well...and I've kind of written myself into a small hole which was taking longer than expected to get out of...but...I got out of it at little bit because this is posted up! See?  
  
DAMN this is HARD! Grrr...I keep forgetting that they're only eleven! LoL  
  
Um...about later chapters, I was thinking of either skipping a few years and telling you what happened in between or just writing it out. But writing it out might be a little boring and long and it might take me through a few spaces where I have no idea what to put in between ideas and problems and stuff like that...(writers block I guess...)  
  
But I have ideas for the later chapters but...grr...I dunno.   
  
Tell me which I should do (If I should skip a couple years and tell you what happened or not or if I should just write out the years but they might be short-ish years and not very interesting) but I'll consider both ways of doing it also...  
  
No more flash forwards anymore, I quit doing that just so's you know because I keep forgetting.   
  
Oh, and check out my new livejournal: **

**www. livejournal. com/ users/ emmawhit **

**(there's not spaces in between, it just had to come out that way)**  
  
-0-0-0- Chapter 18 Snowfall and Blackmail -0-0-0-  
  
Lily groaned as someone shook her.   
  
They had been up late the night before trying to cheer Arabella up. It had worked until they went to bed and Lily was pretty sure she could hear very quiet sobbing.   
  
"Come on Lily. We're going to miss breakfast." The person who was shaking Lily said and Lily could tell it was Arabella.  
  
Lily sat up immediately and smacked her head against Arabella's.   
  
Arabella and Lily groaned and rubbed their heads as someone in the background started laughing.   
  
"Nice one Lils." Sara said still chuckling as Arabella walked off grumbling that she was never waking Lily ever again.   
  
Lily glared at Sara before getting up and stretching.   
  
She noticed that Cecilia and Pauline weren't in there which was usual for a school morning.   
  
Arabella and Sara waited for Lily to get ready   
  
"Come _on_ Lily. I'm hungry!" Sara whined.   
  
Lily grinned at her friend.   
  
"You just want to see a little someone." She said poking Sara in the chest.   
  
Sara blushed and shook her head.   
  
"No, I'm hungry."   
  
"Mhmm."   
  
Lily was finally ready and they walked down the staircase to the common room.   
  
Not seeing the Marauders, they exited through the portrait hole.   
  
They were walking quite quickly so they could make breakfast and not miss their first class.   
  
When they were just about there, Sara stopped.   
  
Lily and Arabella stopped as well and looked back at her.   
  
"What are you doing? Come on." Arabella said and tried to grab Sara's wrist.   
  
Sara jerked her hand away.   
  
"What if Remus is in there?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"Then Remus is in there." Arabella said not understanding.  
  
"We'll just sit somewhere else if you don't want to sit near him." Lily said.   
  
Arabella then came to realization.   
  
"_Oooh_..."   
  
Sara glared at her.   
  
"But..."   
  
Arabella rolled her eyes and grabbed Sara's wrist again and began pulling her the rest of the way to the Great Hall.   
  
"If he asks, just tell him the truth." Lily said and Sara looked at her in horror. "Not _that_ truth. Just that you were playing truth or dare and we told you to do it."   
  
Sara sighed and let herself be dragged in the Great Hall.   
  
They found the Marauders quickly and went over to them.   
  
Lily watched as Sara took a seat next to Remus and smiled as Remus blushed a little and she took a seat next to Arabella who sat next to Sirius.   
  
"Morning girls." James said from the other side of Sirius.   
  
"Morning." The girls chanted.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"Er..." Sirius said scratching his head trying to think of something to talk about.   
  
James suddenly grinned.   
  
"There's a Quidditch game coming up." He said excitedly.   
  
The other three boys grinned as well.   
  
"Excellent. Want to go?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Of course." James said as if Sirius were stupid.   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes.   
  
"Of course _you_ want to go. You were the one who brought it up. I mean the girls. You haven't come with us to one yet." Sirius turned to the girls.   
  
"Quidditch?" Lily asked. "Er...you mean the sport played on brooms?"   
  
The four boys nodded slowly and looked at Lily as if she were crazy.   
  
"You mean you don't know what Quidditch is?" James asked slowly.  
  
Lily shook her head.   
  
"She's muggleborn James." Sara said. "Of course she doesn't know what Quidditch is."  
  
The boys continued to stare at Lily.   
  
"But...it's Quidditch..." Sirius said.   
  
The girls rolled their eyes.   
  
"We're going to be late for class. We really should go." Sara said watching Arabella who was eyeing the Ravenclaw table sadly.   
  
The boys nodded slowly and they all got up and began walking to their first class.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The days came and went and soon it was the end of November.   
  
Lily was busy at work in the Gryffindor common room doing her History of Magic essay trying to drown out the yells and laughter of the other students (since Christmas was coming and it was weekend, people were quite excited).   
  
Lily sighed leaned her chair back on two legs, unable to block out the sounds.   
  
She rubbed her temples and looked around the room feeling a tinge of a headache.  
  
She jumped as she felt hands grip the back of her chair and yank it backwards and a face appeared inches in front of hers.   
  
"Hey Lily!" James said grinning like a maniac.   
  
"_JAMES!_" Lily yelled and James yelped and couldn't hold the weight of the chair with Lily in the position it was in and it fell down, making him dive down with it.   
  
"ARRRRGH!" Lily yelled staring up at his grinning face. "What are you _doing?_ I'm trying to finish my work!"   
  
James shook his head.   
  
"Is working all you do? Come on, it's Saturday! Have some fun! You can finish that later." He said.   
  
Lily shook her head.   
  
"No, I want to finish it now or else I'll forget about it and not get it done." She said.   
  
James shrugged.   
  
"So? That's even better!" He said and grinned even wider.   
  
Lily stared at him like he grew an extra head.   
  
"How is that _better?_" She asked.   
  
"You have more time to do _fun_ things!" James said.   
  
Lily stared at him like he was crazy.   
  
"But you get in trouble if you don't get your work handed in!" She said.   
  
James quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"So?"   
  
"Well...then you don't get to have any fun."   
  
"Who says getting in trouble isn't fun?"  
  
"I do."   
  
"Well...er...there you go...then."   
  
James furrowed his brow at her.   
  
Lily crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Can I get back to work now?"  
  
"But _Liiiiiiiiiiiileeee_." James wined.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"Let go of my chair." She said.   
  
"Aw come on." James said giving her puppy-dog eyes. "Please? Just leave it for a little while...look! It started snowing! Come on...let's go catch snowflakes!"   
  
Lily tried to keep herself from laughing.   
  
"No, catching snowflakes are for little kids." She said biting her lip again to keep from laughing at the look on his face.   
  
"But...but...but we _are _little kids!" James said losing his look of horror and gained an excited look. "Come on Lily, let's go outside!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"_No_. James. I. Want. To. Finish. My. Work. Where's Sirius or Remus or Peter? Why can't you go bother them?" She asked.   
  
James frowned at her.   
  
"Remus is sleeping and Sirius and Peter are down at the lunch still." He said.   
  
"But it's almost 1 o'clock, why is Remus still sleeping?" Lily asked becoming confused.   
  
James shrugged.   
  
"He said he had a difficult time with his sick aunt or something like that and he said he didn't get much sleep." He said.   
  
They stared at each other in awkward silence.   
  
"_Lily!_"  
  
Lily gave a noise in frustration.   
  
"What's going on?" Sara asked coming up to them. "Why weren't you at lunch Lily?"   
  
"I'm doing my work." Lily said. "Was. _Was_ doing my work."  
  
Then Lily glared at James and James looked up at Sara and started grinning.   
  
"Sara!" He said and jumped to his feet. "Want to come outside with me?"  
  
Sara quirked an eyebrow at Lily who rolled off her chair.   
  
"Er...not right now James...thanks." Sara said and James sulked.   
  
"Why doesn't anyone come outside with me?" He wailed. "Don't make me start crying!"   
  
Sara and Lily sighed in frustration.   
  
"FINE! We'll come outside with you!" Lily said angrily. "Just let me get my cloak..."  
  
James grinned very widely and gave her a tight hug.   
  
"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said.   
  
Lily gasped for air.   
  
"James!" She gasped. "Let—go—of—me!"   
  
James let go of her and continued to grin.   
  
"Well...what are you waiting for? Get your cloaks!" He said impatiently. "Hurry up! Come on!"   
  
Lily regained her breath while massaging her ribs and her and Sara went up to get their cloaks.   
  
They came back down minutes later to see James sitting on a chair, his chin on his hand, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.   
  
He looked up as they came down and rushed over to them.   
  
"Took you long enough." He said. "It's like you weren't coming back down!"

Lily and Sara rolled their eyes and they all exited trhough the portrait hole.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So what's the big attraction of being out...whoa..." Lily said as they exited through the large doors to the outside.   
  
It was beautiful.   
  
It was snowing very heavily and it had covered the ground and the trees with a fluffy white layer.   
  
"See? Isn't it wonderful? Being out in the snow?" James said and ran out into the snow. He twirled around with his head back and tongue stuck out to catch the large falling snowflakes.   
  
Lily and Sara couldn't help but smile and they rushed out with him.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The two girls and boy came back in laughing with icicles crusted in their hair and snow stuck to the bottoms of their robes.   
  
"Where have you three been?" A tired male voice said from behind them as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
They all turned around to meet with Remus's tired but amused face.   
  
"Outside." James said grinning.  
  
"Oh." Remus said smiling slightly.   
  
"Where have you been?" Sara asked quirking an eyebrow.   
  
Remus quirked an eyebrow back at her.   
  
"Kitchens. Lunch is over now and I was hungry, missing breakfast _and_ lunch." He said.   
  
They all stood for a few minutes until James, Lily and Sara began to shiver.   
  
"Come on, we should head back." Remus said. "You three look like icicles and probably feel like it too."   
  
Lily and Sara nodded.   
  
"Hey, I am a man. I can take it." James said puffing out his chest and Remus and the girls rolled their eyes.   
  
"Come on James, you can't say that while your teeth are chattering." Remus said and James hunched over.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"See girls? I told you being outside wasn't for little children." James said proudly as they huddled together on the sofa in front of the fire.   
  
"Yes, but now I regret going out there." Lily said sitting on the edge of the sofa so she could get her hands closer to it.   
  
They had changed into warmer and drier clothes and came down to warm up. Remus had joined them also (sitting by the fire).  
  
James shook his head.   
  
"There you are!" A feminine voice shrieked and the three turned to see Arabella enter through the portrait hole.   
  
She rushed over to them.   
  
"_Where_ have you _been?_" She shrieked and squished in-between Sara and Lily making James and Remus grunt as they was pressed into the arms of the sofa.   
  
"We were outside with James." Sara said.   
  
"Outside? Why didn't you take me with you?" Arabella wined.   
  
Lily and Sara tried to shrug.   
  
"You weren't around."   
  
Arabella gaped at them.   
  
"W-weren't around? Well...if _that's_ how we're going to play..." She said crossing her arms over her chest and staring into the fire.   
  
Lily and Sara sighed.

"No, Arabella I was joking." Lily said.   
  
Arabella ignored her.   
  
"Look, James was annoying us and we just wanted to make him happy so he would leave us alone-" "Hey!" "We didn't mean anything by it."   
Arabella tried to hide a smile but couldn't.   
  
She wrapped her arms around Sara and Lily's shoulders and hugged them tightly and grinned.   
  
"I know! I just can't stay mad at you two!" She said and Sara and Lily couldn't help but grin too.   
  
Arabella let go of her two friends and they sat in silence.   
  
After a while, when Lily, James and Sara were warmed up a little, Cecilia and Pauline came over in front of them.   
  
"Whitmore." Cecilia said bitterly. "Come with us."   
  
Sara looked up at her.   
  
"Why?" She asked.   
  
Pauline smirked.   
  
"Because we have some very serious blackmail that we _know_ you wouldn't want sent to your mother or the magazines or perhaps...around the school..." She said looking at her fingernails as if it were nothing important.   
  
Sara raised an eyebrow and Arabella, Lily, Remus and James looked at her.   
  
"How do you know I would care if it were spread around?" Sara asked as if she were unfazed.   
  
Cecilia raised a thinly plucked eyebrow (and she's only _how_ old exactly? Yeesh).   
  
"Because it's just one of those things." She said.   
  
Sara looked away into the crowds of people around the common room.   
  
"I don't care. I haven't done anything wrong or anything that can be blackmail." She said and waved her hand at them. "Now go. Leave."   
  
Cecilia made a face at her.   
  
"Remember our little game of Truth or Dare a while ago?" She said.   
  
Sara's ears seemed to perk up a little at the mention of 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
"You heard her, get out of here." Arabella spat, scowling at Pauline and Cecilia.   
  
But the two girls ignored her as they noticed Sara tense up.  
  
"Well...remember what you had to do? You were the only one who actually got to do anything so you _should_ remember. Or is that tiny bimbo brain of yours too small to remember what Lily dared you to do?" Cecilia said nastily.   
  
Sara scowled up at her.   
  
"I remember." She said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Well...remember who you had to do it to?" Cecilia asked but continued on not letting Sara answer. "We know who it was, and we could just as easily as we found out, tell everyone what happened..."  
  
Cecilia's eyes flickered to Remus who had his brow furrowed at them in confusion.   
  
Sara's eyes widened.   
  
"You wouldn't..." She said.   
  
"Oh but we would." Cecilia said in a deathly whisper.   
  
Her and Pauline grinned at the look on Sara's face.   
  
"What do you want?" Sara asked.   
  
"We want to trade your place for a day...you know...with your friends..." Pauline said.   
  
Sara furrowed her brow.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
Cecilia rolled her eyes and Pauline clucked her tongue.   
  
"We _mean_ that we want you to not hang around the Marauders for a day. Including your friends Lily and Arabella." Cecilia said.   
  
Sara tried to jump at them but Remus grabbed her robes.   
  
"What? That's ludicrous!" Sara yelled and a few people in the common room looked at them.   
  
Pauline shrugged.   
  
"If you don't want to do it, then I guess we'll just have to tell everyone..." She said slowly.   
  
Sara thought for a moment.   
  
"How come you have to bring Lily and Arabella into this? They didn't do anything!" She said angrily.   
  
Cecilia shrugged.   
  
"It will just be better if they stay out of our way. Besides, if they're really your friends, they go along with it and not let your little 'secret' get out." She said.   
  
"If we _ever_ agree doing anything with you two again..." Lily growled clenching her fists.   
  
"So...what do you say?" Pauline asked ignoring Lily.   
  
Sara frowned at them and then looked at her friends.   
  
They looked back at her and nodded slowly.   
  
Sara sighed in defeat.   
  
"Fine, as long as you promise this is the only thing I'll—_we'll_—have to do." She said narrowing her eyes.   
  
Cecilia and Pauline nodded.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
"So...I guess we start now then?" Lily said sighing.   
  
"No. We start tomorrow morning. Today's already half gone." Cecilia said. "We'll talk to you boys later!"   
  
Then Cecilia and Pauline waved and left up to the girls' dormitory giggling.   
  
Sara sat back as far as she could without squishing Arabella or Remus and put her head in her hands.   
  
"What did we just agree to?"   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Well finally I got this up! Took me long enough to write! Hope you like!  
  
Well...I figure I should thank a few people here...  
  
Whitepaw – Hey thanks! I'm glad you like my story and I just had to write back to you because I'm in love with you (not in _love_ in love with you...you know what I mean) for leaving such a long review! Don't worry, something will happen soon...I think...just be patient (I know that's a lot to ask an all). LoL, yes, they will realize that makin' babies isn't such a bad thing. ) They're only eleven and haven't gone through puberty yet. LoL. Yes, Peter, Pauline and Cecilia should die a horrible death, along with all the other bitches and hated people.   
  
Alyssa – I like your little saying 'Life's a garden. Dig it!'  
  
pigs can fly, littledevil101, Angel, WotcherTonks, Flexx (yes I named you don't worry) Manny2003, angel-dolphin1, Potterschick, Dragons Maiden, Manny (are you the same person as Manny2003?), and some others...but I got lazy.   
  
If you aren't named here...don't take it personally. Tell me if you really want your name down at the bottom or at the top or wherever I put it. **


End file.
